Numbers
by Riza Winters
Summary: Grimmjow is just a normal stuent: except that he's an espada hiding in a gigai. Now, 5 years after his defection, Aizen wants him back, Yamamoto wants him dead and the only one willing to help him has given up his soul reaper powers. Also Toshiro, Rangiku
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow threw his book bag over one shoulder and headed out of the library. He looked up at the stars and felt a small chill as the wind swept against his chest, unprotected by the only half buttoned white shirt. He still couldn't quite escape the style of his espada days. He unconsciously rubbed the spot on his back, where, underneath his gigai, the number six was still etched into his flesh.

Five years, he sighed, five long years in the world of the living since he'd defected from Aizen's army. He didn't regret the decision, he hated Aizen and he hated the other espada, but life hadn't been easy, at least not at first. He'd run far away from Karakura town, travelled all around the word in fact, but not for long. He soon learned that no one can exist in purely spiritual form in a physical world for any real length of time.

So he'd come back to Japan, but once the mysterious old shop keeper had set him up with a gigai and some soul candies, he'd set off again, to the far end of the island country. At least in this country, people spoke his language, but that was as far as his similarities with these humans went. He'd had to learn a lot about the ways they lived, and he'd discovered the best way to do that was with money and knowledge.

A few robberies and hustles had earned him enough to acquire all the necessary documentation to make it look like he'd been born and raised in Japan, and a few more trespasses had paid for his tuition at the closest university. He'd had no intentions of actually caring about marks and stuff, he'd just wanted to learn about human society so he could live in it, but his competitive nature wouldn't allow him to let all those weakling humans show him up, especially after he'd gotten an A on his first paper.

Now, four years after enrolling, here he was staying up late at the library trying to get his research done for a paper due that Friday. It was absurd, he thought, but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself. This was his life now, and he couldn't help admitting that at times, he didn't miss the violence. Perhaps removing himself from the darkness of Heuco Mundo had in some way, removed part of that anger and hate out of him. Or maybe he'd just gone soft.

Grimmjow shrugged off the thoughts as he made his way across campus. There weren't many others around at this hour. Another gust of wind ripped past him and he turned his shoulder into it to block its force. It was strangely powerful, almost unnatural. His instincts were beginning to kick in.

"Better to be safe." he muttered, reaching into his pocket for the soul candy dispenser.

"Oh, you won't be needing those, not right now, anyway." the chilling voice was in his ear at the same instant that the cold, strong hand was wrapped around his wrist. He hadn't even felt the Garganta open.

"This gigai must really dull your senses, you've been in it far too long."

"Then let me get out of it and we'll see who's senses have dulled, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow tried to spin to face him but the other had a painfully tight grip on his wrist and soon his arm was forced up his back and the white pills ripped from his fingers. Two others walked around to face him. "Nnoitra, Yammy, so you got tired of Aizen and decided to join me?"

Grimmjow tried not to sound hopeful or naive but some part of him was clinging to the thought because otherwise, he was pretty much screwed.

"Oh no, Grimmjow, we aren't cowards like you." the Fourth hissed.

"Oh, then I guess you're just idiots if you're still following Aizen's orders after all these years."

Yammy growled and grabbed his chin in one fat hand. His giant lips came close to Grimmjow's face, his spit and hot breath wetting his cheeks.

"Be careful what you say about your lord and master."

Grimmjow actually laughed. "He's not _my_ master anymore."

In his gigai, the blow from Yammy was stunning and painful. After only one hit he tasted blood and lose teeth and sagged against Ulquiorra. The second hit to his gut had him coughing up blood.

"Enough, Yammy." Ulquiorra said slowly enough that the other was able to land a third strike before the order was given. Grimmjow was on his knees, his arm still wrenched behind his back.

"Why are you here?" he panted. "What do you want with me after all this time?"

"We want your number six." Nnoitra smiled menacingly before a look from Ulquiorra silenced him.

"What do you mean?" but he got no answer. Instead he was dealt a hard backhand by Yammy and released by Uluquiorra so he face planted on the ground. He lay there temporarily stunned and unable to move while the others opened the cracks.

"Gr-grimmjow!" A shrill voice carried up the hill and he lifted his head enough to see a girl standing there, long brown hair to her midrift, he recognized her from class.

"RUN!"

Uluquiorra already had his hand raised, a cero forming. Grimmjow found some last reserve and pushed himself up. Fortunately gravity was on his side as he stumbled down the hill after the girl. He heard the cero released and threw himself on her.

He was a second too late. Hot pain burned through his shirt and into the flesh of his side. He felt blood pouring out the open wound just under his ribs, but he and the girl were rolling uncontrolled down the hill. They hit the asphalt path at the end the hill painfully hard but Girmmjow didn't wait, he yanked the girl to her feet and drug her into the nearest building.

It was dark and he tugged her down corridor after corridor until he came to a classroom that was open.

"Hide here."

"Who were those people?"

"You could see them?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

He looked at her harder. "Becky, right? You sat beside me all year in anthropology?"

"Yes..."

"Of course, too much exposure to my spiritual pressure allowed you to see them."

"What?"

"Never mind, stay here and don't move, they should leave you alone, its not you they're after."

He stood and headed for the door.

"But wait!"

"Shut up and stay hidden!" he ran out the door and not a second later she felt a rumble and then the hallway burst apart. She cringed beneath her desks but the three strange men indeed ignored her hiding place and pursued the blue haired student down the hall.

Chunks of plaster and brick flew everywhere, some striking Grimmjow in the back. He fled out of the building, using the dust of the ruble for cover. As he ran he pulled all his spiritual pressure into him, leaving no trace for the others to find. If they were going to find him now, it would be through a physical search and he had the advantage of knowing the territory. One thing, however, disrupted his intense concentration.

Just at the bottom of campus, a duffle swung over his shoulder, was an orange haired boy. He looked up at saw the bloodied and bruised Grimmjow running down the hill toward him and stopped dead. Grimmjow recognized him, opened his mouth in shock, and at the same moment let a little bit of spirit release. He collected himself the next instant and cursed and, as he flew past the boy, he did the only thing he could think to do: he shoved him head long into the bushes, out of sight. He wasn't a moment too soon for the espada were on him once again.

The next few minutes were a blur for Grimmjow. He knew they landed a few more blows, and that everything had gotten hazy, but he'd made it to the road and jumped into the traffic. He remembered seeing a bus barrelling toward him and he'd fallen to his knee and couldn't move fast enough.

For a second, he knew he was dead, but then the bus was stopped, bent around a slender figure and he realized Ulquiorra had saved him.

Completely confused, he got to his feet and kept running, using the cars and the accident to give the others the slip in the network of alley ways and narrow streets that made up the down town. He ran for a long time, until the university was just a set of lights on the hill, but at some point, his wounds and exhaustion won out over the adrenaline and he came to a stop in a particularly dark alley, panting and heaving in pain. He slid down the brick wall and was unconscious before he even struck the pavement.

...

_**So, I wasn't planning on doing another story but here it is...promise of Toshiro and Rangiku to come, but Grimmjow is the star of this one and Ichigo will be around lots, just haven't exactly decided which direction to take him yet. More details on what happened five years to be revealed as the story unfolds. Reviews welcome, and feel free to let me know what directions you would like to see the story go, not promises, I already have some done, but suggestions are always welcome. Thanks,**_

**_Riza._**


	2. Chapter 2

True to his violent nature, when Grimmjow woke in the hospital bed, he did so with a loud yell and jerked fully into the sitting position before the reality of the pain hit him, knocking down instruments and yanking out IVs and EKG pads in the process.

"Shit." he groaned, feeling the full weight of his injuries. The room was spinning, he felt the bile coming and just managed to flop his battered body half over the plastic railing before heaving his guts onto the floor. It was an incredibly painful process, every heave straining the most tender part of his body: the deep gash and burn under his ribs.

Some people were there but he couldn't really see them, he was just clinging desperately to that plastic rail until the heaving ended. Then, when it stopped, his head sunk and he felt himself slipping again. Someone put a cold hand on his back and guided him into a more comfortable position. He thought he got a glimpse of orange before everything turned black.

* * *

"You going to puke again?"

Grimmjow's eyes had opened but he was still waiting for all the other senses to kick in. Hearing was among the last.

"Wh-what?" he tried to ask, but his throat was raw and his voice hoarse. He rolled his head to the side, feeling pain with even this movement, and locked eyes with the boy who was once his mortal enemy. Ichigo pushed a button and Grimmjow felt himself raising up, the bed folding on itself until he was closer to a sitting position and he could better drink the water handed to him.

He hadn't realized being human could hurt this much– and since he was trapped in his gigai, he pretty much was human. Ichigo watched him drink the water then took it back. Grimmjow dropped his arm beside him again and closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I...I don't even know where to start."

"I don't know."

"What?"

"Whatever question you were going to ask, I don't know. I haven't been to Hecuo Mundo in five years, haven't taken one single order from Aizen. Hell, I was even naive enough to think I'd actually escaped that Son of a Bitch. So whatever it is, I don't know."

Ichigo was still stunned, but eventually he found his words. "I thought you were dead."

"Disappointed huh?" Grimmjow's eyes were still closed but a small smile touched his bruised lips.

"Relieved."

At this Grimmjow did open his eyes. "What?"

"I thought you died after our fight in Hecuo Mundo. Either from your wounds or Aizen had you killed. In any case, it would have been my fault."

Grimmjow couldn't manage to come up with a response to this so he didn't try.

"So you ran away?" Ichigo continued after a moment. "And went to university?"

"Yep, pretty much sums it up."

"I don't get it."

"I hated Aizen, I needed to learn about your world to live in it. Simple."

"Except now three espada are after you."

"Yeah, you don't happen to be packing a few soul candies do you?"

"Like I'd set you lose on the world."

"I have been, for five years, have you seen any news stories about a blue haired psycho?"

Ichigo had no answer.

"Exactly. You've got nothing to worry about, it's those bastards who are going to pay." he tried to sit up but Ichigo's hand pressed him back and even if he hadn't, the pain was too great. It took a him a few minutes to recover, but when he did it was his turn to question Ichigo.

"What are _you _doing here? I was sure you'd go to university at Karakura."

"I do, but I play soccer and my team was playing yours this weekend. We just bused in today."

"Oh."

"I can't believe you've been in the world of the living all this time."

"I can't believe I didn't learn English and move off this rock." He rolled his head away from Ichigo but the boy could still see his reflection in the window. Most of his expression was hidden behind the swelling, cuts and bruises on his face but he was sure he read a deeper pain there.

"What did they want from you?"

"I don't know." the other's voice was uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful. "They said they wanted my espada number...whatever the hell that means. They beat me half to death but then..."

"That bus. I saw Ulquiorra stop it to save you. They need you alive."

"I can't imagine why unless Aizen wants to kill me himself." His fist clenched and then his hand reached up to the bundle of cathodes and yanked them off. The machine they were attached to began beeping in alarm but Grimmjow ignored it and the pain as he sat up.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, shutting off the alarm.

"You know they'll be back. Give me a soul candy and get outta here."

"Wait, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow swung his legs over the bed but he was forced to stop there and wait for the pain to pass, or at least lessen some. Ichigo watched him breathing hard, the pants mixed with the occasional sharp intake of pain the espada couldn't suppress.

"Shit." he breathed finally. He was wearing the white hospital t-shirt and scrub pants and soon sweat was seeping through. He put one bare foot against the cool tile but Ichigo intervened.

"You can't."

"I told you, they'll find me."

"You have no spiritual pressure right now."

"Ulqiorra's not stupid, he'll figure out where they brought me. Why _did _you bring me here anyway?"

"I didn't, some girl called the police and the ambulance picked you up. She came to see you by the way."

"Oh."

"Is she your friend?"

"Kid, we don't have time for chitchat, give me a friggin' soul candy now!"

"I can't."

"Look, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I don't care about what happened five years ago and I'm not going to go killing people. I just lost mine so I need yours."

"No, Grimmjow, I can't because I don't have any."

"Okay, whatever, use your badge thing on me then."

"No I can't do that either?"

"Why the hell not?"

"I can never become a Soul Reaper again." Grimmjow stared at him for a moment before sitting back on the bed a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"After the battle with Aizen, my inner hollow got out of control. I don't even remember driving Aizen back into Heuco Mundo, I lost nearly a whole month of my life, I just couldn't get back from the hollow state. Even when my body transformed back, the hollow was fighting me inside. When I woke up, that first battle was over, I thought you were dead, and I had missed most of first semester at school. The Head Captain told me I can never go back into soul form because I will most likely become a hollow again. A lot of people got hurt because of me, I can't take that risk again."

"Shit. So we're the only ones on this side of the country, with three espada on our assess and no powers to speak of. We are so screwed."

"When did this become 'we'?"

"You're right." Grimmjow shoved himself to his feet and though a tremor of pain shot up his body he managed to stay upright.

"Grimmjow."

"Get outta here kid, that's what I plan to do." He took a few cautious steps but couldn't quite let got of the plastic rail along the bed.

"Grimmjow."

"I said–"

"I'm not going to just leave you. But I just have to know you've changed."

"I haven't changed, Ichigo. I'm just not interested in that life anymore. And I have no interest in hurting your precious humans."

"Grimmjow, if that's not change I don't know what is."

He just sighed but as he took his next step his knee buckled and Ichigo caught him under the arms.

"Lay back down would ya?" Grimmjow grabbed the side of the bed and when he knew he couldn't stand on his own any longer he complied and rolled back onto the sheets, breathing hard.

"I'll get a wheel chair and we'll sneak out. Just wait here."

"Mhmmm." Grimmjow was still swallowing the pain. Ichigo only got a couple of feet however, when the ceiling directly above Grimmjow's bed began to crack. He only noticed when dry dust rained down on him. A second later the ceiling erupted, chunks of plaster and concrete hailed down but something much heavier landed on his bed.

Ichigo watched in horror as the massive form of Yammy appeared, straddling the bed, one giant foot on each of the plastic railings. The metal legs collapse but everything disappeared as the added weight and spiritual pressure became too much for the floor and Grimmjow, the bed and Yammy all vanished as the tiles shattered and they fell through to the next story. Ichigo felt the trembling of the building and knew that they wouldn't stop until they hit the bottom. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest stairwell.

Grimmjow only realized just what had happened when they hit the ground floor. He was still in his bed, unharmed except for the dirt that covered him, but the bed was now only an inch off the ground and looming above him was the massive form of Yammy. From what little he could see beyond the first espada, he could also see that they were in the lobby and that Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were calmly waiting for them.

Grimmjow couldn't even find words to express first his shock at what had just happened, and then his rage at the three.

"That kid, Kurosaki was with him." Yammy said to his partners, reaching down for the man trapped beneath him. Grimmjow couldn't help flinch and try to roll away from the fat fist but there was no where to go and he was pulled to his feet. After his hands had been bound, Yammy let him go, and he promptly fell to his knees.

"He can't walk, Yammy, that's why he was in a bed. And what about Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra began moving toward the slumped Grimmjow when a human interfered. Grimmjow had only been mildly aware of their hysteria but it seemed one or two had come to their senses.

Ulquiorra had been restraining his and the other's riatsu but now an annoyed flair escaped and the human near him gasped. Once Ulquiorra had contained himself again, the man went straight to Grimmjow's side and two others dressed similarly joined him.

"Sir, are you alright?" The man looked down in utter confusion at the bonds around Grimmjow's wrists.

Grimmjow glanced hastily between the humans and the espada.

"Just get out of here." he growled.

"Sir, please stay calm, did you sustain any injuries in the fall?"

"I told you to get back!" But it was too late. Nnoitra lashed out with his crescent blade and the man before Grimmjow doubled over, blood spewing from his middle. The other two humans screamed in horror and the spectators ran from the invisible threat.

One of the two, a doctor, made to help Grimmjow stand. Yammy was aiming a deadly punch right at her, one she couldn't see. Instinctively, Grimmjow pushed her down with his shoulder. Unfortunately for the nurse who had been hesitating behind them, he received the blow instead and was sent flying, probably dead or brain damaged.

"Run." Grimmjow urged the girl but Yammy wasn't about to give them the chance. He aimed another punch at them, one that just barely missed the doctor as Grimmjow shoved her out of the way. In frustration, Yammy swatted at the two as they struggled to their feet and hit Grimmjow with a stunning backhand. The girl fell too, knocked over by the man who was trying to save her. Yammy grinned and aimed his final blow.

Ulquiorra yelled something but all was lost in a cloud of white, cold, fumes. Yammy reeled back from the unexpected attack, even Nnoitra flinched, but Uluqiorra just stood and watched. He wasn't sure what kind of device this was, but it was not spiritual. Anything the humans could throw at them could hardly be a threat.

"Nnoitra." he ordered. The tall arrancar walked into the mist but there was a dull thud and a holler of alarm and he stumbled back a second later. The fumes dissipated and an orange haired young man stood facing them, the empty fire extinguisher now his only weapon.

"So, the human soul reaper is still alive? We were wondering what happened to you, we'd heard you'd turned hollow." Nnoitra sneered and before Ichigo could react he had sodinoed behind him. "Did you really think your little human tricks would be enough?"

"No, but I couldn't just stand here and do nothing."

"You can't seriously be concerned about _him_?" They both turned their attention to Grimmjow who was spitting blood and struggling to stay conscious. Ichigo didn't know the answer to the question so he said nothing. Thin fingers wrapped around in front of him and came to rest on his neck.

"Wait, Nnoitra, Aizen expressed interest in him. I believe it would please our master if he was captured alive."

Ichigo heard a hiss of annoyance but the hand snaked away.

"Take him. Yammy, get Grimmjow." Ulquiorra turned to open the Garganta as Yammy picked up Grimmjow who weakly struggled back but was held firmly in place by two thick arms and a massive body at his back. His eyes briefly found Ichigo who was now being restrained and pushed forward by Nnoitra, but then Grimmjow's head lolled to the side to eye the slow forming cracks in space.

"Get them through." Ulquiorra stepped back but then his normally passive eyes widened in clear shock. "Nnoitra!" The name barely escaped his lips before Ichigo was flying through space feeling searing heat at his back. When he landed, he looked back to see nothing but the ashen stumps of the espada's feet and a wall of flames. From their midst stepped the white haired, ancient master of the Soul Reapers.

"Head Captain Yamamoto!" Ichigo cried in relief though his back still throbbed from a very close encounter with his bankai.

"You bastard!" Yammy cried, hurling Grimmjow to the ground next to Ichigo.

"There will be no escape for you two." Yamamoto declared. Ichigo saw that the Garganta had closed and it seemed Ulquiorra was perturbed by this fact. Evidently it had not been him who had closed it.

"I have learned how to close off the walls of this universe, just as your master tried to trap us in Heuco Mundo five years ago. You will not escape my flames! Stay down, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo did what he said, leaning over a now unconscious Grimmjow.

The commander lashed out at the two espada. Yammy's incredible spiritual pressure hammered down on them and protected him from the flames. Ulquiorra was protected also in their wake, but did not look like he intended on fighting.

"This is a battle we cannot win." Ichigo heard him say to Yammy who was feeling the uncomfortable heat of the flames increasing with every second.

"What does he mean the walls are closed? We can get back right?"

Ulquiorra waved a hand through the air but shook his head. "No, he has indeed trapped us."

"Then what do we do?"

"There is a simple way out, though cowardly. I have not had to resort to this since I was a mere hollow."

"Oh, that." Yammy sighed and glanced at the two on the ground. Ichigo realized what was about to happen but was unable to move for fear of getting caught in the blaze.

"Head Cap–" His call was cut short as he was slammed into at brutal speed by Ulquiorra. The espada had Sodinoed right into him, not to kill him, but to grab him as fast as he could to dodge the flames. One instant they saw the Head Captian, the next they were in darkness.

"I thought the walls were closed." he managed to gasp when the shock had worn off.

"We are only in a sub dimension of the world of the living. Hollows use them all the time to move about unseen, while still able to look into the rest of the dimension. I'm sure you have encountered this trick before."

Ichigo had not, but he had heard of the hollow Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku had fought. It had caused a lot of trouble.

"What do we do now?" Yammy asked.

"Get far away and cover our riatsu. With nothing to trace, it will take them a long time to find us."

"But they will eventually."

"No. If they could permanently close the walls to this world, they would have. It must only be temporary. We'll just have to wait it out for now." He spoke no more and sped off into the endless darkness, Ichigo drug along beside him.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to update but I had no internet for over a week! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow woke with a blinding headache. He couldn't even see when he opened his eyes at first, everything was overbright and hurt his eyes. He shifted a little to sense out new injuries and try to find out where he was.

He learned several things very quickly. First, his hands were still bound in front of him. Second, he was actually on a bed or something soft. Thirdly, he did indeed feel new pains mixed in with the ones he already had but they had all been bound, though in human fashion, no spiritual healing had been done to speed up the process. Finally, a cold hand pressed against his shoulder to still him and a dead voice reached his ears to tell him he was still the espadas' captive.

"Don't move, your ribs are broken." Ulquiorra ordered.

Grimmjow ignored him to jerk away from his touch but the movement only proved his point and he gasped in pain. Now both hands were on him to hold him down and he managed to crack his eyes open to take in the tear streaked face.

"Why the Hell do you care?"

"Lord Aizen needs you alive, and in relatively good condition."

"Then why don't you heal me?"

"There is no need. Having you immobile is more convenient."

Grimmjow growled in frustration. He rolled his head to the side to try to take in his surroundings. He was indeed in a bed but he was looking at a kitchen when he peered past Ulquiorra. It was a house, he was in the living room looking in at an island counter with food still on plates.

"What the hell?"

"The humans who lived here won't be needing it anymore." Grimmjow felt anger and tried to shove Ulquiorra away from him but again the pain got the better of him. "Got attached to humans while you've lived here have you Grimmjow?"

"There's no honour in killing innocents."

"I didn't think you even understood the concept of innocent, Grimmjow. Have you gone soft?"

"Screw you!" He tried to kick but found he had failed to notice a detail of his situation. His ankle was tied on a short cord attached to the bed.

"Just in case you decided to try walking. We moved the bed here to keep an eye on you however. All you need to do is lay here quietly until we can go home."

Ulquiorra rose and Grimmjow could see more of the room, including Ichigo tied to a chair not far from him. His eyes were narrowed in anger, he had probably witnessed the murder of the house owners.

"What is going on?" Grimmjow asked, his memory of the events from earlier very hazy. "Where are Yammy and Nnoitra and why are we hiding in a human house?"

"Nnoitra is no longer with us: consumed by Yamamoto's flames. And Yammy is out getting food. We cannot return to Heuco Mundo until Yamamoto's barrier has fallen."

"Barrier?"

"Like Aizen did in Heuco Mundo." Ichigo said, his voice a bit hoarse. He looked a little worse for wear but otherwise unharmed. If only he had his powers, Grimmjow thought, almost laughing at the irony. His only hope of salvation was the boy he'd hated so. But it didn't matter now, he was on no one's side, and at the moment, this kid was his only ally.

His thoughts were cut short when the door flew open and Yammy entered carrying the remains of a hollow. He gave them to Ulquirra but threw a handful of scraps at Grimmjow's bed.

"I can't eat that, idiot." Grimmjow growled, flicking the pieces of carcass off of himself. Once out of contact with another soul, they began to disintegrate back into spiritual particles.

"Who are you calling idiot?" Yammy stomped his way to the bed but Ulquiorra stopped him.

"He's still in his gigai, he needs human nutrients."

Yammy made a noise and threw open a cupboard. He found a can and hurled it at Grimmjow who couldn't dodge and hollered in pain when hit his side.

"Shit, Yammy!" He cursed past the pain, Ulquiorra's reprimands lost to the ringing in his ears. He was pissed off, in pain and tied to a bed so he was completely at this idiot espada's mercy.

"I just wanna get back to familiar territory." Yammy explained his behaviour after Ulquiorra had finished.

"You have to be careful with him, Lord Aizen needs him. If he dies, everything we went through will have been for nothing."

"What _do_ you need him for?" Ulquiorra's cold eyes turned to the boy in the chair but he did not answer.

Grimmjow had heard but he seemed to know they wouldn't get any answers out of them so he picked up the can instead.

"This is a can of tomato sauce."

"So?" Yammy grunted.

Grimmjow just sighed but Ulquiorra moved toward Ichigo.

"What are you doing?" his associate asked when he began loosening the bonds around the boy.

"Go take the first watch Yammy, I believe the upstairs hall has the best view. The boy will solve our food problem. Its not like he could escape, he's basically powerless."

"Unless he decided to go hollow." Yammy retorted.

"Yes, but he cannot control it and would be risking many innocent human lives just to save his own, and I don't believe he would make that choice. Besides, he doesn't have any way to escape his weak human flesh." Every syllable was uttered emotionlessly but the jabs bit deep in Ichigo. By the time he was free he wanted to throttle Ulquiorra, but the espada was right, he stood no chance against them.

Ulquiorra moved aside and he got to his feet. He had been sitting for a few hours and he took a moment to stretch before heading to the kitchen. He felt uncomfortable under the steady watch of Ulquiorra and just grabbed whatever he could from the fridge and microwaved it. He brought over the heated up rice and meat cakes to the captive on the bed along with a glass of milk. The bed had been dropped in the middle of the room so there was no wall for Grimmjow to prop himself up against but he painfully made his way into a sitting position with Ichigo's help and began to eat.

His body had been through a lot and he hadn't been able to replenish it since the incident on campus so he ate everything in front of him. Ichigo ate quietly beside him, wishing they could just have a second alone to talk, to figure out some sort of plan.

"What I wouldn't give for an aspirin." Grimmjow said when he'd finished. "I had some on me when these punks jumped me." Ulquiorra just stared at him but Ichigo nodded ever so slightly. _So Grimmjow had had soul candies on him when they'd attacked. _The only reason he would have to mention this now would be if Ulquiorra or Yammy still had them. Ichigo's chances of getting his hands on them were slim but at least it was a hope. For now though, he was forced back into his chair and tied down again.

Grimmjow knew that Ichigo had understood but he also knew it would do little good. He let Ulquiorra guide him back into a horizontal position. It was very odd. He didn't know why Aizen needed him alive, and the question was burning him, but he also knew Ulquiorra would never say. But what was truly strange was having this tiny being that he loathed so deeply checking over his wounds and making sure he was alright. It was very unhollow like, the other had never shown concern for him when they were on the same side. Whatever Aizen needed from him, it must be incredibly important.

When the quatro espada had finished checking and rebandaging wounds, he shut off the lights and ordered Grimmjow to sleep.

Grimmjow did a lot of sleeping in the next few days. Ulquiorra had discovered the medicine cabinet and read the label of every package and bottle. He discovered Gravol was a great way to keep his captives sedate without harming them and forced several down Grimmjow and Ichigo's throats every day. Though he fought the drowsiness out of principal, Grimmjow found sleeping a much better way to pass the time than laying still for hour after hour under Ulquiorra's rigid gaze.

He had lost track of the days, but it was closing in on a week when Uqluiorra suddenly spoke in the middle of his and Yammy's meal of hollow.

"I can feel it slipping." He waved his hand through the air but nothing happened. Still, he looked satsified. "Yes, the Head Captain's power is waning. Soon we will be able to go back."

"Finally!" Yammy sighed, scarfing down the rest of his meal. Ichigo was sitting next to Grimmjow again, they were eating cereal with milk that was starting to go bad. Their eyes met and they knew they had to act. Grimmjow shifted to his bowl of milk and he made a face as he considered something that looked unpleasant. But he swallowed and turned back to Ichigo.

"This milk is starting to go bad." he said it normally but in light of the news Ichigo knew he was trying to say something. "If these bozo's were really worried about keeping me in good shape, they'd get us some fresh grub rather than risking us eating something spoiled." Ichigo thought it over, came to the best conclusion he could but had to make sure. A simple nod from Grimmjow confirmed it was what he really wanted.

Their next meal, Ichigo rummaged around the cupboards a little more. It felt wrong to intentionally make someone sick but it would be their only shot to get those pills. If the Head Captain didn't find them, or he lost his hold over the dimension, then they would be on a one way trip to Heuco Mundo. So, when he found the rat poison under the sink, he knew it had to be done and poured what he hoped was the right amount to make a good scene into Grimmjow's soup. It was a tense meal. Grimmjow couldn't see what Ichigo had done but knew he'd done something and swallowed every spoonful but was waiting for the inevitable. Ichigo ate his slowly to make sure he wouldn't be tied down when the chaos started. It did not take long.

Grimmjow lurched a little on the bed. He dropped his bowl and covered his mouth. Ulquiorra approached.

"What's wrong?"

Grimmjow didn't have a chance to answer as he whole body heaved and he threw up over the edge of the bed. Ichigo scooted back and Ulquiorra moved closer to feel Grimmjow's temperature and look him over even as he continued to hurl. His skin was turning a funny shade of grey and Ichigo feared he may have dosed him with too much. But he couldn't let that distract him now. He had to get close to Ulquiorra and try to spot the pills.

"What's wrong with him?" Ulquiorra demanded and Ichigo took the opportunity to kneel next to him.

"I don't know, infection maybe? It could be from any of his wounds, it could have been making him sick this whole time and he hasn't noticed because of all the Gravol you pumped into him."

"Just make him better."

"You must be able to heal him."

"Not without giving off too much spiritual pressure. You have to do it, now!"

Grimmjow abruptly grabbed onto Ulquiorra, his fingers digging into his uniform and pulling it open slightly. He was still puking and it looked like he was just looking for something to hold onto but Ichigo knew he was trying to give him a clue. And this was about as big a clue as he could have been given. When the uniform opened, Ichigo immediately saw the characterized pill dispenser tucked in an inner pocket. As Ulquiorra freed himself from Grimmjow's grip, Ichigo reached out and snatched for it.

"Now now." Ulquirroa had been faster and caught his hand just before it reached it. "I thought you couldn't move back to soul form without risking innocents. Or has your mind already become too hollow to care?"

"He can't use them..." Grimmjow's hand was in Ulquiorra's pocket in a second, "but _I_ can!" In a flash the pill dispenser popped and a glistening white pill slid between his teeth. There was an electric noise as body and soul were separated and Ichigo saw the Grimmjow of old, hollow hole, bone jaw mask and the white uniform that all espada wore along with his number six. He laughed maliciously but something stopped him when his eyes fell back to Ulquiorra.

The smaller arrancar's chest had been bared when his uniform opened and now Ichigo noticed it to. Right in the middle of his chest, where the number four used to be, there was nothing, just pale white skin.

"Where is your number?" He said, reaching out and grabbing Uquiorra around the neck. Ichigo's hand was dropped and he rolled back and began untying Grimmjow's gigai who sat obediently on the bed. The wounds that had affected him so in human form were nothing for his spiritual form. But Ichigo's attention was also on the question at hand and he stare at the pale, smooth skin at the base of Ulquiorra's neck.

"Lord Aizen required it."

"You said you needed my six. What do you mean? What does Aizen need me for?"

Ulquiorra glared back at him but Grimmjow already suspected he knew the answer.

"He was wounded, badly. He took them back didn't he?"

"Took what back?" Ichigo asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Their powers. He gave them to us, to make us espada. If he was injured badly enough, he must have needed to reassimilate them to regain strength."

"Not as dumb as you look." Ulquiorra taunted. "But not quite. Lord Aizen gave us power yes, but each of our numbers were backups. He isn't simply leeching out whatever power he can get, he absorbing his stores, living stores of energy that have increased with our own growth. Lord Aizen has already regained the strength he lost, but with you, the final espada, he will become more powerful than anything that has ever existed."

Grimmjow stood poised in shock for a long moment, Ulquiorra still in his grip, but finally a smile spread across his face and he leaned in even closer to his old ally.

"So basically, what you're saying, is I'm the only true espada left, and you and Yammy stand no chance against me."

A blank stare was all he got in response but it was enough. His fist plowed into Ulquiorra's face, sending him spinning and the next thing Yammy burst in, finally figuring out something was wrong. They were still arrancar, but indeed they stood no chance again Grimmjow.

Grimmjow easily dodge Yammy's blow and sent him crashing through the wall. He laughed aloud, letting slip some of that old mania, but a flare of Soul Reaper spiritual pressure sobered him.

"The Head Captain." he and Ichigo said as one. Grimmjow looked at him, then back to the two espada before making up his mind.

"Come here." he grabbed Ichigo's wrist and his gigai and Sodinoed away from the building. They didn't get far when Grimmjow stopped. Ichigo looked around but did not recognize this part of Japan at all.

"You should be safe here until the Head Captain reaches you."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm not sticking around to get burned by your commander. He can finish off Ulquiorra and Yammy while I get my ass outta here."

"But what about what Aizen wants from you."

"I don't give a shit what he wants."

"You know what I mean, he'll try again. The Head Captain could help."

Grimmjow snorted derisively. "Thanks for your help kid." He flashed away. Ichigo felt his spiritual pressure grow fainter but he also felt the shift in the Head Captain's aura. He was abandoning the two arrancar and heading in this direction.

"Is he coming for me first?" Ichigo asked himself, doubting that the senior soul reaper was overly concerned about his well being. Then he felt the rush of energy pass over him and realized with shock what the Head Captain was really after. He felt the colossal shockwave of energy of the collision of Grimmjow and Yamamoto and began running in their direction as fast as his human legs could carry him.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow had thought he was in the clear. He'd thought he'd calculated all the potentials, but he hadn't guessed the Head Captain would have this much interest in him. He hadn't even been able to get out one word before he found himself dodging flames.

"What is your problem?" He heaved, clutching a deep burn on his shoulder. What was left of his white scrubs were almost entirely black now.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjacks."

"Yeah?"

"You must die."

Another arc of flame licked at him and he staggered, feeling searing pain along his back. He gasped and fell to his hands and knees.

"I left, years ago. I don't want anything to do with this war anymore!"

"You no longer have a choice. You have the potential to make Aizen more powerful, thus you are a threat that must be eliminated."

More flames, more pain. He doubted he would be able to dodge the next attack in his condition and that would be it, he would be turned to ash.

"I hate you." he growled low, but not directed at the Head Captain. His fists clenched in the dirt. "Even now, you've managed to get me killed." He shut his eyes to wait for the end of it all, but before the next blast hit he felt a cool rush of air and energy suck past him followed by the termors of a deeply familiar riatsu. He raised his head and saw into the void of his home world and a tall, brown haired man with a satisfied smile stepping out to him.

"Oh Grimmjow, on the contrary, I am here to save you."

Grimmjow was powerless to resist as the man blocked Yamamoto's attack and lay his hand on his sexta espada. "Now then, come home, and return the gift I gave you so long ago."

* * *

When Ichigo arrived he just glimpsed the last of the black cracks as the sky mended itself together. The Head Captain was staring at the space unmoving.

"Head Captain Yamamoto?" Ichigo asked, feeling his knees tremble in the colossal force of the commander's power.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I apologize that it took us this long to locate you."

"Its okay," he answered softy, moving around to face the old man. "What happened to Grimmjow?"

"He was taken back by his master."

"Sir, I didn't even know he was still alive. He said he defected. And then Ulquiorra said–"

"Yes, we only recently became aware of his existence in the human world along with Aizen's plans for him."

"What will you do now?"

"That is Soul Reaper business Ichigo."

Ichigo felt his heart drop but then one wizened hand was on his shoulder and he looked up past the white whiskers into those eyes of ancient depths. "You know that we cannot pass into Heuco Mundo any longer. If we could take the risk, we would have long ago. What passes beyond the Garganta is beyond our reach."

Ichigo felt the old emotions stirring up inside him, the old pain, that feeling that he was useless and that question that always burned him.

"Commander..." his voice was unsteady but it had nothing to do with Yamamoto's riatsu. "Do you think they are still alive?"

There was a flash of something in the old man's eyes, but it was there for but an instant and he lifted his hand from the boy's shoulder and turned away. "We may never know. Now," and suddenly the commander pulled Ichigo close to him, "time for you to return home."

...

When the universe stopped spinning, Ichigo fell to his hands and knees and lost all the contents of his stomach, as meagre as they were. Urahara was already there, he had felt them approaching, but he ignored the boy retching in front of his shop and addressed the Head Captain.

"Urahara, I trust you know what has occured?"

"I just received word from the Soul Society."

"There is nothing more to be done but keep your eyes open and watch over the boy. It seems they were interested in taking him back with them as well."

"Understood."

There were no more words, there was no love lost between the two but since the events of five years ago, the Head Captain had come to accept the shopkeeper as a useful ally in the human world, though he had never extended an invitation to return to the Soul Society.

When Yamamoto finally disappeared, Kisuke came to Ichigo's side. He had long lost the humour he'd had toward the boy since his inner hollow had nearly won. Just when Ichigo had needed his powers most, they had failed him, and he knew the pain the boy lived with and how, to some extent, it had been his fault for guiding Ichigo down the path that had lead to such tragedy. He could never make light of that pain, or any pain the boy endured.

"Come inside, Ichigo." He said, hooking a hand around the boys elbow. Ichigo managed to stop puking, he had never imagined that flash step could feel so awful as a human. Grimmjow's sodino had been bad enough but the Head Captain was something else. Kisuke had him sit at the tea table while he prepared a hot drink to calm his stomach. The two children could be heard in back, but somehow it seemed empty without Tessai. Clearly Kisuke felt the same as he returned to the counter to find something for Ichigo to eat.

"If ol' Tessai were still here, he'd know what to make for you to get your strength back. I can't imagine those hollows were feeding you very well."

He glanced up at Ichigo who just nodded as he sipped his drink.

In the end, Kisuke recruited Ururu's help in cooking up one of Tessai's old recipes, some sort of stew. It was tolerable and Ichigo found some of his weakness fading away, his stomach settled and by the end he was ready to go to sleep. But when he lay down in the dark room off the kitchen, he couldn't shut his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Grimmjow, about his lost friends, and what might be happening right now in the perpetual night of Heuco Mundo.

...

White lights and pain were what greeted Grimmjow when he fought his way out of the heavy darkness that reluctantly let his mind go. It took him a moment to remember what had happened: a brief but nearly deadly encounter with the Head Captain, Aizen, then being pulled back here. But nothing more. He passed out from blood loss before he even saw the silver sands.

He tried moving and, though painful, found it possible. His wounds had been bandaged and healed to some extent, but not in the ways he remembered. The flesh seemed knit together cleaner and when he looked around he saw no signs of the strange machines and devices Szayel always used or at least had laying around to make you feel very uncomfortable.

"Szayel?" He called rather hoarsely and felt a wave of dizziness as he sat up. He was just wearing his boxers given that his clothes had been mostly burned or covered in blood. He shivered slightly and then realized something that made his stomach knot. He was back in his gigai. After all that time, that week of trying to get out of it and finally succeeding, he was right back where he started.

"Szayel, you bastard!" He screamed, jumping off the table, but stumbling and just barely catching himself. He took a minute to breath while the room stopped spinning but when he turned he found himself face to face with Aizen. This time he couldn't catch the bed in time and fell to the floor, smacking his back against the iron legs, but never letting that face out of sight. Aizen just smiled and knelt down before him. Grimmjow couldn't help that his breath quickened and his body trembled slightly but his eyes showed nothing but defiance.

"Szayel isn't with us anymore. He died five years ago, but you left without saying goodbye so I suppose you wouldn't know that now would you?"

"Dead?"

"Yes, along with a few others, and now, thanks to your resistence, Nnoitra is gone too." Aizen leaned closer and traced a finger down Grimmjow's cheek, lightly, gently, but undoubtably threatening. Grimmjow turned his face to the side but still felt Aizen's eyes burning into him.

"Was it really so bad here Grimmjow, that you ran away to the human world?"

"You know I always hated it."

"But you wanted the power."

"Are you going to take it back now?"

"Not yet. Other conditions must be right."

"And what happens after?"

"That remains to be seen." Aizen stood up and called out the door. Yammy came lumbering in the room. "Take him to the cells, let the woman look after him."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Yammy bowed as his master left then approached Grimmjow who still sat unmoving on the floor, he knew there was no point in struggling.

"You're pathetic." Yammy said, grabbing Grimmjow roughly around his arms, conveniently clamping down on bandaged wounds. Grimmjow couldn't suppress the cry as he was yanked to his feet. "Look at you, being out of Heuco Mundo's made you all soft."

"You get in a gigai and see was it feels like."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"You, living around humans day in day out and never touchin' them. Just lettin' 'em go about their miserable lives and actually pretending to be one of 'em. You lost yourself when you left here."

"Says who?"

"Lord Aizen, Ulquiorra and the others."

Grimmjow had forgotten the pain and now willingly walked along with Yammy, intent on getting answers.

"They think that leaving Heuco Mundo changed me?"

"It did. You know it did." the voice was not Yammy, it was Ulquiorra. He approached them calmly, though still bore wounds from his fight with Grimmjow.

"Explain." They had now come to a full stop, Grimmjow between his two former comrades.

"Don't you remember that rage you always felt, that unquenchable anger? That was Aizen's power. And since you've been away from him for so long, your powers have lost their original quality, they stopped developing, they stopped feeding off their source."

"That's why he's waiting?"

Ulquiorra just nodded. Grimmjow pondered the matter for a moment.

"Then that means you can't touch me." he declared, moving close to Ulquiorra. "Aizen needs me–"

A stunning blow to his back knocked Grimmjow to his hands and knees. A kick to his gut sent him rolling onto his back spitting blood. Then there was a hand around his neck and the next hits made his ears ring and his vision blurred. A few last punches to the gut left him curled in on himself on the floor, coughing and bleeding.

"Aizen needs you alive." Yammy said after he finished laughing, and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist. "I'll make sure I never take it too far."

Somehow Grimmjow stumbled behind Yammy as he yanked him along, Ulquiorra a few feet behind. They didn't have much further to go.

"You sure are lucky. The cells got all filled up, now we use the old quarters." Grimmjow couldn't quite make out where they were past the blood and the blurry vision, but he expected to be flung head first into whatever room was opened. However, he was completely surprised when the man reached up, knocked and then waited for the door to be opened to him.

A voice began on the other side before the door even opened, "Yammy? You haven't been reckless again have you?" A woman stood half behind the door in a robe of almost all black with the exception of the white trim and it hung loosely about her stunning figure. Yammy smiled ear to ear at the sight of her, but Grimmjow squinted to see who she might be.

"I just worked on him! You didn't do this to him did you?"

"Well, I uh..." Yammy was actually trying to find an excuse! Who was she?

"Never mind. I can take a look at him right? That's why you brought him here?" Yammy nodded and drug Grimmjow in the room after them.

The room was spacious for what was supposed to be a prison cell, but then Grimmjow guessed why. There were two sections. One was a living quarters while another was clearly a makeshift healing room. He was dumped onto the table and the woman made a disapproving sound and glared at Yammy.

"The boy will assist you." Ulquirra said from the doorway as a way of telling Yammy it was time to leave. He seemed reluctant to take his eyes off the woman, but took the hint and headed out. Just before they left, a smaller figure came in after them and up to the woman's side.

"Not again!" She said when she saw him, and Grimmjow rolled a little to see what was the matter. "Ulquiorra, I thought you had spoken to the others."

He squinted and saw a child. Her son? He had a black eye and blood dripping out his nose.

"I cannot control them." The petit arrancar answered from the doorway.

She made an angry noise and began daubing up the blood from his nose.

"You can leave now."

Ulquiorra said nothing more, he and Yammy left.

"Are you alright?" the boy never spoke, but nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry this happened again." her voice trembled with anger but she turned back to Grimmjow. His eyes, however, were still locked on the child. A wet cloth was pressed against his face and some of the blood wiped away to clear his vision. He gasped slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Grimmjow was staring hard at the child, seeing for the first time his pure white hair. Then he turned to look at the woman again, strawberry blond hair ran down her shoulders but did not quite cover the broken stitches that had once held a badge on her sleeve. His mind raced back five years ago to when they received their lists of descriptions of the enemy.

"You're–"

"Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth division of the Gotei thirteen. And this is my Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya."


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow didn't lose consciousness at the shock of Rangiku's statement. He was indeed surprised that two such powerful Soul Reapers were alive and taking care of him in Hueco Mundo, but it was the blood leaking out of several wounds that had been reopened when Yammy beat him up that knocked him out again.

When he came to, the woman was just finishing the last of his bandages. He could still feel the warmth of her spiritual healing glowing along the most painful wounds. The boy stood faithfully at her side holding a tray of gauze and tape, his teal eyes staring blankly at Grimmjow.

"He's creepy."

Rangiku jumped a little at Grimmjow's voice but then followed his gaze to her captain. For an instant a look of sorrow passed over her features but then she smiled and took the tray.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, Okay?" The boy just nodded, his eyes ever-emotionless. He moved like a doll, following commands.

"He doesn't look like a captain to me."

Rangiku shot Grimmjow a look and tugged tightly on the last bandage. He hissed in pain before she relaxed her hold.

Grimmjow tried again a little more sensitively. "What happened to him?"

"It's none of your business... but if you ask someone else they'll tell you lies and embellishments." She sighed before explaining. "He fought Aizen, here, in Hueco Mundo. Terrible things happened. He was wounded so badly..." her eyes wandered to the washroom where a shower could be heard running. "Then Aizen took his Zampakuto. He didn't just break it, Zampakutos can recover from breaks. He tore it into a million pieces and swallowed them in darkness. When Captain woke up, he was like this and all his spiritual pressure was gone. I thought it would pass but that was..."

"How long?"

"Almost a year now."

"What? A year, so you weren't taken in the war?"

"The war? The war is still raging. That was just one battle."

"So there was another big battle?"

"No. None as bad as the first. We were forbidden to cross over after that battle, to come rescue our friends. So many were taken, it would have left the world of the living and the Soul Society with too little defence."

"But you disobeyed."

"He followed orders for four years..."

The truth began to dawn on Grimmjow. "But then they captured you."

She nodded sadly.

"And he came for you."

"She nodded again."

"I see."

"But its not so bad." she said in a falsely cheery voice. "I'm chief healer now, I'm allowed to look after Captain and we can move freely about the prison wing."

"Prison wing?"

"The cells are below us, but those of us who work in the palace are up here. The whole wing is locked down but I can move from room to room to take care of people on the upper levels."

"And in the dungeons?"

She just shook her head. "No one is allowed down there."

"But you have so much power, especially with the espada losing what Aizen gave them surely you've tried to–"

"Escape? Of course not. Aizen told me if I ever tried he would kill them."

"Who?"

"The other Soul Reapers in the dungeons. He's got me tied to this place better than with chains."

"Do you even know if they are still alive?" Her mouth twitched and she shook her head.

"They have to be."

He knew when to shut up. The door to the washroom opened and the boy returned. Unlike her, he was not still in Soul Reaper garb but a plain white t-shirt and pants. He stood before her, his hair dripping wet, waiting for further instructions.

"Captain, you could at least make an effort." she scolded with a half laugh, running her fingers though his hair to shake out the last of the lose drops and to somewhat spike it back to the way it had been when he was a Captain. "I'm going to have to cut this again at this rate. Your hair grows so fast!"

Then her hand came to his cheek and she brushed her fingers over his black eye. "I wish you never had to leave my sight." She held her hands there in silence for a few moments and when she withdrew the bruise was faded significantly. "Go to bed now."

He nodded again and left them. Rangiku turned back to her patient.

"What's happening out there? I here so little."

"I don't know. After I left, I did my best to leave all of this behind me. I hoped everyone thought I was dead."

"Most people did."

"I can't tell you anything about the war. And I left Karakura behind too. But I did run into someone recently."

"Who?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rangiku gasped loud and stared at him wide eyed.

"Where? When? Where you fighting? Was he in Soul Reaper form?"

"What, no. We ran into each other on campus."

"Campus?"

"At my university..."

"You mean school? You're in _school_?"

Grimmjow blushed slightly. He had gotten used to his human life, he had gotten used to investing time and energy into arbitrary things like papers and exams. Now that he'd been thrown back into the drama of this world it seemed stupid, and embarrassing.

"Yeah, I did. But anyway, he had some soccer game or something at my university and he ran into us when Ulquiorra and Yammy attacked me."

"What happened?"

"He didn't transform, if that's what you're wondering. He told me he couldn't anymore."

Her shoulders sank a little. Yes, that had been her hope.

"He's okay, as far as I know. He escaped unharmed."

"That's good." she sat back in the chair next to the exam table. Her features were drawn with fatigue. Grimmjow looked down at all his bandages, and then back to the exhausted woman.

"Rangiku."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She let a smile push the sadness back down, and he realized she really was a truly beautiful woman.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't turn his head, he had been staring at the ceiling of Urahara's shop since dawn and couldn't find the will to move.

"Ichigo." the voice was accompanied this time by a face as Orihime leaned over him. He blinked. "Kisuke called, he was worried about you. You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

"..."

"I know its hard Ichigo, but I don't want you to slip back to the way you were..."

"You mean the depression." he said finally and sat up next to her.

"Yeah."

"I won't, don't worry."

He took her hand in his but didn't make any further move to get up so she scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I think about them all the time too. Are you alright after what happened? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Did they say anything about the others?"

"No, they hardly talked."

"And Kisuke said they took Grimmjow."

"Yeah. It was weird. He was going to university and acting like a human. He never tried to fight me or anything. In fact..." Ichigo remembered being hurled into the bushes by the arrancar as he sped by. It was the only thing that had kept Ulquiorra from seeing him. "He saved me."

"Huh." she snuggled closer. "But now Aizen has him too."

"Yeah."

"I really miss them." her voice broke and he squeezed her hand, holding back his own tears.

"Orihime..."

"What is it?"

"I can't do this anymore."

She let go of his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"What?"

"This: doing nothing."

"Ichigo, you don't have a choice."

"But I do."

"Ichigo no, you don't." her voice was enraged, unlike her normal kind tone. This was one of her biggest fears: losing Ichigo, the boy she loved, to his inner hollow.

"Things have changed."

"How? Because he has Grimmjow? Why would that change things? Why now? Why not when Toshiro went, or when Rangiku was taken? Or when–"

"Because Aizen wants me. Because that is my way into Heuco Mundo."

"And then what? You still won't be able to transform and then Aizen will have you too."

"But..."

"But what?"

"...at least then, I'd finally know what happened to them."


	6. Chapter 6

Morning, as much as there was morning in this place, came too soon for both Grimmjow who needed as much rest as his body could get, and Rangiku who'd spent much of her energy healing him the day before. But just before the day began in earnest, Grimmjow came around, roused by his instincts that were set on edge.

The first thing he saw that startled him was Rangiku, in the far corner of the room, her arms wrapped around the passive boy, who, though showing no emotion, stared straight back at him. Secondly, he saw why they were as far away as possible: Aizen was hovering over his bed.

"Rangiku, leave." Aizen ordered. She drug her captain behind her but shot a guilty look back at Grimmjow before shutting the door. His eyes had followed them all the way out of the room, but now Grimmjow turned his gaze to the man above him.

"Ulquiorra explained to you why I must wait to retake your power?"

He nodded.

"And you must know, I am not a man of patience."

Grimmjow only got a half nod this time before hands were on him. He felt a strange sensation and realized his gigai had been thrown clear of him. Immediately he began to struggle.

"You may be the last espada, but you are still no match for your master."

"You are _not_ my master!" Grimmjow barked but Aizen had him trapped on the bed, his wrists in one hand, held up so high so as to make Grimmjow sit up in a painful position. And the other hand was on his bare back, pressed into the six.

"Oh yes, Grimmjow. I most certainly am."

Grimmjow had experienced Aizen's power on many levels, but never in a way so intimate and so intense. He writhed in Aizen's grasp, his wrists released but there was nothing he could do but cling to the white robes of his former master. He felt pure darkness flooding him, and he was drowning.

"Stop dammit!" he ordered, but the sensation just increased until he couldn't speak, he just twisted on the table gasping for breath and, to his shame, tears began streaming from the corners of his eyes, his body was beyond his control.

"You've lost so much of yourself." Aizen said, easing up after about an hour.

"It was never me, it was you." Grimmjow said through pants of breath.

"Perhaps, but its all you were ever worth."

With that he dropped Grimmjow back to the table, forced him into his gigai, and headed for the door.

"Get better soon, Grimmjow."

* * *

Rangiku waited five seconds after Aizen had cleared her room before bursting back in, her captain in tow. She stopped short at the sight of Gimmjow. He was on his back, but one arm was twisted back grasping at his espada number, holding it as if it were a bleeding wound. And the other arm was covering his face as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Grimmjow!" she cried out when she collected herself and came to his side. She forced his hand away from his face and checked for new wounds. "What is it?"

"I don't know...I just can't make it stop." he heaved out the words in gasps, and she went to the other side to see his back.

"You're six, does it hurt?"

She removed this hand as well. His back looked fine except for the wounds that had already been there.

"Grimmjow, I don't know how I can help you." She glanced at her captain but he stared back dull eyed.

"Its too much." the man on the table shook his head back and forth. He swallowed and tried to calm his tears but couldn't. It did indeed seem to be a physical side effect of whatever Aizen had done as much as it was emotional.

Rangiku sat on the table next to him and took his hands in hers. His eyes were closed but she spoke encouragements to him. It seemed to be passing, the tears dried up, he stopped shaking and eventually he opened his eyes again.

"Hey." Rangiku smiled down at him.

He took a rattling breath. "Hi..."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." he began to feel his wounds, the movement had put a lot of strain on him. His flesh was visibly paler.

"You look terrible." she said standing up and letting his hands go. Toshiro was already there with a tray of water and food.

Grimmjow slept for several hours after this, but his dreams were dark and unrestful. Aizen did not come to visit him again the next morning, it seemed the process would be long. Though once enemies, Rangiku seemed so desperate for a friend that she poured extra energy into healing Grimmjow and on the third day he was up around and walking again. She showed him the prison wing and where they were permitted to go.

"Lesser arrancars once lived here." Grimmjow mentioned as they walked. He glanced behind them and saw the boy was absent.

"Where is he?"

He is the only one allowed beyond our wing, except for me of course, when I have to treat patients in the lab. But that is only under heavy guard.

"But why do they let the boy out?"

"Because he's harmless, he obeys, he'll do jobs for them. But mostly because it gives Aizen great pleasure to see what has become." She spoke with bitter rage so Grimmjow thought he'd change the subject.

"So, why you? Why are you allowed up here and why was Yammy so...respectful of you? From what I've seen over the past few days, the arrancar don't treat you like a normal prisoner."

She smirked a little. "It's amazing what a few womanly wiles and the promise of no scar tissue after healing will get you. And having a superior amount of spiritual pressure doesn't hurt either." He chuckled at this but then her face turned grim. "But really, its because of Gin."

"You mean Ichimaru?" She nodded. "He threatened them all to not touch me, though he hasn't made the same threat for my Captain. Every now and then he comes back with injuries, sometimes pretty bad, and while he's beyond the prison wing there's nothing I can do to protect him."

"So Ichimaru's still kicking is he? So he went to the world of the living and snatched you up?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Aizen." Grimmjow stopped and considered the woman before him. She was strong, but she was not as much a threat as some Soul Reapers, so why would Aizen leave Heuco Mundo to kidnap her?

"Its his way of controlling Gin. He knew I was his weakness, and I guess he started to question his loyalty, so he captured me and though it was never said aloud..."

"If Gin gets out of line..."

"Exactly."

"Smart bastard." They had completed their tour of the wing. The other prisoners were disloyal arrancar and lower soul reapers who had been kept basically as slaves. They all had work they did in the confines of their room. What Grimmjow wondered, was who were in the lower cells? There were at least five prison cells, that could hold multiple people, though, he supposed, if they were really dangerous they would be designated to one each. So what five soul reapers had been captured?

He knew Rangiku knew something, but she was not willing to talk about it.

"Grimmjow." The voice was Yammy's. He saw the giant approaching them.

"What is it?"

"Lord Aizen wants you." Grimmjow tried not to flinch but he did anyway and glanced at Rangiku before following after Yammy.

He lead him to a place he was very familiar with: the great hall. Many seats were empty, but his was pulled out, almost welcoming. But in his gigai, he was literally shaking from all the fluctuating riatsu in the room. Aizen waited behind him, he knew what he was expecting.

"What is this?"

"This is your second chance, Grimmjow."

"No way, I left. No way you'd forgive that."

Aizen moved in front of him and spoke in tones so low the others in the room couldn't hear, though it was pretty clear what was happening.

"You lost to Ichigo, you were hurt and angry. I understand, and I should have come for you long ago, but now you're back, and as you can see, many of your brothers have fallen."

"No, I left because I hate you."

"That's rude Grimmjow."

"Its true."

"Then perhaps I will put it another way. I see you've become friends with Rangiku."

"You won't kill her, if you did, you'd lose your hold over Gin."

"That's what he said, but then I assured him I would never _kill _her. I can think of many _other_ things to do to her."

A smile grew on the leader's face that reminded him of the way Yammy smiled every time he saw the voluptuous woman.

"She's shinigami, I don't care."

"Yes, you do. You've changed Grimmjow, whether you'll admit it or not. You do care so you will obey me, and when the time comes that you no longer care, I will know you are back to the espada I remember, and you will be ready to give back to me the gift I shared with you. Now then, join us."

He stepped to the side and held out a hand. Grimmjow looked at the long table. Harribel, Aaroniero, Yammy, Ulquiorra, were the only ones who still occupied their seats. The sixth espada, the last true espada, stood trembling before them, half from his gigai, but half from raw anger. Still, after a few more long seconds of silence passed, he stepped forward.

"Excellent."

It was a defeat for Grimmjow as he sat in the last chair at the end of the table, right next to Aizen's own. He had let himself get attached to a soul reaper, and he had let Aizen use it against him. And now he was back in the place he'd run from so long ago.

The meeting was as boring as usual. Grimmjow rarely paid much attention but now he was trying to glean information, find out what he'd missed over the years, but the words spoken were meaningless and empty. It had all been arranged just so he would made to learn his place. The only thing he did learn was that Tossen was dead, not a surprise, he'd clearly been the weakest of the three soul reaper traitors, but Grimmjow felt personal satisfaction at the news, rubbing his arm at an unpleasant memory.

The meeting did end with one thing that caught Grimmjow's attention.

"Tomorrow, you will all spar against Grimmjow. Remind him of the espada he once was, and please, don't slow down his healing process between now and then."

Grimmjow smirked at Yammy as this was spoken, the other just glared back. He was looking forward to landing a few blows on that fat face the next day.

Aizen left the hall first and for a moment, Grimmjow didn't know what to do. He was in the unrestricted part of the palace and the others had been left with the express instructions not to hurt him.

"You know he just wants to see what you will do." Aaroniero said flatly.

"Or maybe he's looking for an excuse to show you what he can do to that woman." Harribel said darkly from behind her collar.

"Lord Aizen does not need an excuse to do anything." Ulquiorra put an end to the conversation with the note of finality in his voice. He also looked to Grimmjow who understood.

"Fine." he followed the Fourth to the door but the other moved no further.

"What?"

"Like they said, Lord Aizen is watching to see what you will do. It would therefore hinder him if I were to accompany you back. The guard will be expecting you."

Grimmjow just grunted and left. He glanced around as if he might find Aizen hiding in some corner but of course he had an endless mass of spiritual pressure with which he could observe Grimmjow, in one way or another.

"Shit, he's got me following his damn rules already." he muttered in frustration as he slouched along, head down. His ears picked up on something that had him quicken his pace a bit.

"Stupid little shinigami, should be in the cells with the rest of em."

The voice of the arrancar was followed by sounds of fist meeting flesh. Grimmjow rounded a corner to see a whole group of lesser arrancars huddled around something, he could not see, but he had a guess as to who it was.

"I heard he killed master Tossen, and nearly finished Harribel before Aizen got to him."

"No way this little brain-dead kid did that." one laughed and spit. He raised his hand but before it fell Grimmjow caught it.

"Who the–?"

The arrancar fell from Grimmjow's powerful punch, even in his gigai. When the creature fell, the group shifted to see the newcomer and the victim was revealed. It was indeed Toshiro, as he had guessed, but he had not expected to see so much damage. His eyes were staring off into some distant point as usual, but Grimmjow couldn't understand how no pain was registering with him. His hair was completely matted with blood, his collar bone was also cut badly and bruised, his whole face looked like it had been used as a punching bag and his clothes were ripped and dirty. He was still standing, but at an awkward angle, like his left ankle couldn't quite support him.

"You bastards." He barked angrily. He didn't care if he knew this kid or not, or if he were a shinigami, the situation was despicable, dishonourable and for that reason alone all these jerks needed their assess kicked. He flexed his fingers and balled them into tight fists. "What they hell do you think you're doing? Which one of you did this?"

There was a stunned silence followed by harsh laughter.

"What do you mean who? Everyone know who. Everyone knows _he _can't stand the little bastard, even if he already snapped his mind."

Grimmjow swallowed. Had Aizen really sunk this low? And had he managed to do this much damage in that short time between leaving the great hall and now.

"Shut up, just get out of the way."

"Piss off." one of them swung, Grimmjow dodged struck, the arrancar fell. He dodged the next couple of blows but the next hit him square in the jaw, and in his gigai it sent him spinning to the ground. He rolled and tried to find his footing but a voice brought them all to a stop.

"Lord Aizen needs him in good condition tomorrow." The crowd was displeased but none would argue with their superior. Grimmjow's eyes trailed up from the floor to the long white robes and smiling face of Gin Ichimaru.

Grimmjow spit blood and ignored the other as he moved to Toshiro's side.

"Need help?" Gin asked pleasantly from behind him.

Grimmjow didn't answer. He put his hands under the boy's arm pits and picked him up, leaning him against his shoulder.

"So gentle, not like the sixth espada I remember."

"Shut up would ya?"

"It won't last."

He finally turned to face the creepy soul reaper. The boy's head sagged against his shoulder. He didn't have time but he needed answers.

"What do you mean?"

"Aizen was right. Eventually you'll become the angry, reckless espada ya were when ya left."

"Bullshit."

"How else do you explain why ya never went after Ichigo again? Or why you're helping that soul reaper now?"

"All that was under Aizen's orders and like I said, he's not my master anymore."

"Yes he is. Just like he's mine." the words were dark, bitter, and Grimmjow looked him straight in the eye. Was he trying to tell him something more? What had he done to make Aizen doubt him and kidnap Rangiku? Perhaps he would be a willing ally.

Before Grimmjow could decide what to say to this, he felt a small hand latch onto his shirt and tighten. He couldn't see the boy's eyes, but he would bet there was something in them now other than that blank stare.

"You better go." Ichimaru said, his eyes also on the boy. Grimmjow just nodded and hurried down the corridor, back to the prison wing. He pushed past the guard and burst into Rangiku's room without knocking.

There was no one there.

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" He ran back to the door and asked the guard where she was.

"Treating someone in the lab." he answered stiffly.

"Then I have to go back."

"No, you stay here." the door was slammed in his face, he kicked it but there was no point. He took the boy back to the room and set him gently on the exam table. He was right, not only his eyes but his face was filled with pain, and his hands kept clenching and unclenching. He seemed to be getting worse.

"I don't really know how to heal but I'll do what I can." Grimmjow assured, gathering up fresh bandages. He wiped away the blood to identify the worst of the wounds and began wrapping them but soon the boy was hyperventilating.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He started checking the boy's wounds more closely but his small hands shot up and grabbed his shirt. They locked eyes.

"Toshiro...?"

It looked like the boy might actually say something, there was certainly more emotion in those eyes than Grimmjow had ever seen, but then he tossed his head back and started writhing on the table, much like Grimmjow himself had done when Aizen had come to visit.

"Shit!"

Grimmjow pressed as hard as he dared on the little captain's shoulders to keep him from hurting himself and watched him helplessly, however, the door flew open and Rangiku ran inside.

"Rangiku, you need to–"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing his hands away and pulling her Captain against her, keeping her hand on the back of his head protectively.

"Rangiku, I didn't do this."

"I said get out!" Her voice was shaking, her cheeks flushed, he didn't know what was going on but he obeyed. She watched him the entire time he crossed the room, and didn't move until he'd shut the door.

Grimmjow was completely baffled. He had no idea what he'd done wrong, hell, he could have just walked past the kid and let them keep beating up on him...but then they'd said it was Aizen who's done the worst of it. Why would he bother?

Grimmjow's thoughts we interrupted by the noises from inside. He may be in a gigai, but his hearing was still sharp. There were a lot of hysterics from Rangiku but he was sure he could here the kid crying.

So, he thought, not completely brain damaged after all.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them coming! **

**Riza**


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow had wandered the halls for a while after the commotion inside the room had died down. There were guards here and there, he couldn't get into any the other rooms without Rangiku so he couldn't see what other prisoners were here but he could tell they were mostly arrancar. He found that odd, and it added to his curiosity of why Ichimaru had become less loyal, perhaps something had happened in Heuco Mundo to undermine Aizen's authority.

Eventually, Grimmjow found himself back outside Rangiku's door. He could still hear crying but it was not the boy this time. He raised his hand to knock but stopped himself. He didn't know why, but she'd kicked him out for a reason. He sat back down and at some point as he listened to her sobs, he drifted to sleep.

Grimmjow woke to a soft touch on his cheek. He was still propped up next to the door but when he opened his eyes he saw the watery eyes and sad smile of the beautiful healer.

"Rangiku."

She pulled back her hand and smiled sadly at him.

"Come inside." he didn't question or argue, he just followed her back into the room. The exam table was empty, he glanced around the room but did not see the boy.

"Where is he?"

"In our sleeping quarters." she nodded to the closed door to the small room where she and Toshiro went to sleep every night while Grimmjow slept on the couch in the exam room.

"Is he alright?"

She began to nod, but her lips trembled and new tears began to fall. Before he realized what he was doing, he had her in his arms, her head pressed against his chest and a hand stroking the back of her hair. She gave into the touch immediately, her hands wrapping into the fabric of his shirt as more sobs shook her.

"Rangiku, you know it wasn't me right?" he felt her head nod against him but no explanation of her behaviour before. He didn't pursue it. She was exhausted and eventually he lead her into her room. Before he left, he looked over the kid. He was unconscious, his wounds patched and healed to the best of Rangiku's abilities. But even in sleep his features were tensed in pain and turmoil. There was something wrong with him, something Rangiku did not want Grimmjow to know, that must be why she'd screamed at him to leave. But he too was tired, and there was nothing to be done about it. There were a lot more important secrets in Las Noches for him to uncover.

At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

"I can't let you go alone this time, Ichigo." Kisuke had sat and listened to Ichigo's argument while Orihime hoped the shop keeper would put an end too all this nonsense.

"So you agree?"

"I agree that it is even beyond my capabilities to open a Garganta this time. I don't know how Hitsugaya ever did it but he put me to shame. The last one through the original gate Kurotsuchi made was Captain Kuchki three years ago."

"Rukia said they called him the boy genius."

"Yes, and now they call him traitor, like me."

"Its not right. He was only doing what the rest of us want to, what Byakuya did."

"But he left when the Head Captain needed him to defend the Soul Society. He made his choice and if he ever comes back he'll have to live with that."

"Well I don't take orders from Soul Society, and I'm going back to Heuco Mundo."

"You will get them to open the gate, yes."

"And then I'm going through."

"No Ichigo, then _I _am going through."

"What?"

"You're human, you'll slow me down."

"But Kisuke–"

"Ichigo, this will be your last part to play in this battle, and you need to accept it. I had hoped you would move on when you started university."

"Well you were wrong. What will you do anyway?"

"More than you could ever do as a human. Besides, you know Aizen's only interested in your hollow. If he really did get his hands on you, you may never come back to Soul Reaper or human form. Would you really take that risk?"

He felt Orihime's gaze on him but did not return it.

"Then lets train again. Maybe there is a way to conquer it."

"We decided long ago it was too dangerous." Urarah said seriously.

"Then I take it back. I don't want you to go, you'll only be killed or captured."

"Thanks for your confidence."

"You know what I mean, the risk is too great." Ichigo sighed, but Urahara set his cup down with a motion that clearly said he'd already made up his mind.

"But you were right." He began, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat but locked on Ichigo, "Byakuya and Toshiro only did what the rest of us have wanted to do, and if Grimmjow really does hold the last of Aizen's power, then we'll all be captured or killed soon anyway. The only thing to do is try to make a preemptive strike. And since Soul Society won't, its up to me."

"Then let me go. I might be able to help." Orihime stood up, Ichigo just gaped at her.

"Orihime, no you can't!" he said jumping up next to her.

"If you were going to sacrifice yourself to go, then why can't I? Its not fair Ichigo. Let me take a risk for once. You know my powers have gotten stronger and like you said, how can we let Kisuke go alone?"

"No, Kisuke, she'll slow you down."

Urahrara looked at the girl. Her powers had indeed gotten drastically stronger. But he didn't know if he could cause that kind of pain to Ichigo.

"No, Orihime. I will need you to stay here, protect Ichigo, protect the children and the shop, please."

Her resolve had not failed her but she also saw that he had a point.

"Yes, I will."

Ichigo's shoulders sank in relief, but he was still not pleased with the plan.

"Alright, so how do we do this?"

Urahara let one of his old smiles cross his features. "Oh, it shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

"Lord Aizen."

"Yes, Ulquiorra."

"Are you still interested in Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Why? Have you found him?"

"He was in the protection of the Soul Reaper Kisuke Urahara, but he seems to have returned to school."

"Alone?"

"No, Orihime Inoue is with him."

"Hmmm, how interesting."

"May I ask what is interesting?"

"It is clearly a trap, you must see that Ulquiorra."

"Yes, but I believe we could still take him, even if the Soul Repaer intervened."

"Perhaps, but as interesting as Ichigo Kuroaski's inner hollow is, the real prize is something that was stolen from me long ago."

"The woman."

"Yes. She has many talents I find useful and interesting, and she may be able to speed up the process in Grimmjow's transformation."

"I understand. While the boy and the Soul Reaper are distracted thinking we are after them, I will take the girl."

"Precisely. And maybe she could even fix my broken toy."

"The boy?"

"Yes, there is much I wanted to do to him before his mind broke. Perhaps I will get that chance again."

"I will acquire the girl, Lord Aizen."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

* * *

Ulquiorra was at the door first thing in the morning. It was time to spar. They went to the large training room, a place where Grimmjow had enjoyed many fights. He was shoved out of his gigai, and he felt the relieving sensation of his freed powers.

"You sure you want to do this?" he teased, facing all four of his remaining brethren. Even with his wounds, they would be hard put to beat him.

"Let's go." Harribel was the first to jump into the fight. Though her face was half hidden, Grimmjow could swear she was smiling behind that collar. I

t was a good fight, all of them joined in, Grimmjow's powers trumping their number, though they landed a fair few blows. But it was a chance to blow off steam that had been building, a chance to let himself think of nothing but survival rather than the layers of secrets that surrounded Las Noches.

He staggered from a particularly hard blow from Yammy but landed a stunning one on Ulquiorra as he fell back. He then winded Harribel with a swift kick to the abdomen and sent Aaroneiro flying with a cero. He made to strike back at Yammy when a fist clenched over his forearm and he was brought to a sudden halt.

"Ichimaru." he spat in frustration when he saw who had stopped him.

"Feeling some of that old blood lust are we?" He grinned and Grimmjow felt a pang as he realized how easily he'd given in to Aizen's wishes. Renewing his lust for violence was clearly the purpose of this exercise, after all.

"Damn you."

"Now now, no need to be rude. Time to get back in your gigai before you really hurt someone."

He let Grimmjow go but the sixth just stared at the human version of himself. He didn't want to go back, to have his powers trapped again, to be helpless.

"Do it, or I'll make you."

"Screw y–"

Ichimaru struck him at lightening speed, he fell on his back and was back in his gigai, gasping for breath a few seconds later. He leapt to his feet enraged but stopped himself when he saw the satisfied grin on Gin's face. He was losing his battle already, his old self slipping through.

"You'd better get going Ulquiorra. You have important business to attend to today." Gin said turning to the silent espada who just nodded and the four left. As soon as they were gone Ichimaru's smile faded. "Let's get you back."

He put a firm hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and guided him back to Rangiku's room. He was practically thrown inside, and Rangiku looked up with a shock. Ichimaru said nothing but walked right over to their sleeping quarters.

"Gin, what are you–"

But he had already thrown open the door and was inspecting Toshiro.

"Gin!"

The boy was half naked, mostly covered in bandages, and began to shiver when Ichimaru threw the sheets off of him. He roughly checked him over and then left the room just as Rangiku reached him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." he said shortly to her. "Lord Aizen just wanted a report on his condition.

"Gin."

"What?"

"Why does he do it?" Her voice was heartbreakingly sad and Grimmjow watched in shock as even this man he'd hated so much reached out and gently wiped the tear that trailed down his captive-friend's face.

"Because he's evil."

His words shocked Grimmjow even more and he watched Rangiku sink into Gin's arms like she had in his the night before. But this time the sobs were brief and more contained, there was still some manner of reserve between the two and he withdrew after a few minutes.

"Lord Aizen will be visiting you shortly." He shot at Grimmjow and left. When the door closed, Rangiku turned back to Grimmjow who had sunk to the couch.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sitting beside him. He wanted to ask what the Hell just happened and what was going on between her and Ichimaru, but a cold feeling had just spread its way through his entire body.

"You'd better look after your captain." he said after a moment and she understood. Toshiro was indeed in pain, disturbed from his rest by Ichimaru and looking around in confusion. But Grimmjow didn't see that. All he saw was the exam table, and the door behind it, and all he could do was wait for it to open.

Aizen came quicky. Rangiku this time, had closed the door to her quarters to try to avoid moving her captain. Aizen of course knew she was there but seemed not to mind as long as she was not in the room with them. Grimmjow didn't move from the couch. Aizen slammed his soul out of his body and flung him onto the table, this time on his stomach. Both hands pressed firmly onto the number six and it began.

Somehow it was worse this time. Maybe because it was building on the effects of the last time, but he felt the darkness growing, spreading. Having so much of Aizen's dark influence poured inside him at once caused his body to react against it. His muscles strained against the force keeping him pinned to the table. His bone mask pressed into the cold steel surface as he used everything to try to buck him off, or roll away. But nothing brought escape, or relief, and soon he felt his body begin to shake, the hot tears to roll freely form his eyes.

He barely remembered Aizen rolling him onto his back, checking him over and then pushing him back into his gigai. Things were hazy until he saw her glowing face, and felt those soft hands wrap around his shoulders. He realized he was still crying when she pulled him close to her and the black fabric of her uniform became damp. Then he slipped into true darkness as it all became to much for his conscious mind to bear.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo nervously sat on the university lawn at a picnic table eating his lunch. He'd been back to school for two days now, Kisuke hovering unseen the whole time, but still there was no sign of trouble from Heuco Mundo. He wasn't nervous for himself, but he was nervous for the many innocent humans that were bound to be alarmed or even injured in the ambush. He pushed his food around his plated, drawing out the meal. But he would have to get back to classes soon. Orihime would finish her class in a few minutes and come looking for him and he didn't want that to happen. He'd made her promise to stay away until this was over.

Ichigo had just finished packing up his lunch when he felt the disturbance. He wasn't the only one. He noticed that several students had stopped what they were doing to look up, though their eyes did not find the dark cracks or the dark faces that loomed from behind them.

There were three: Harribel, Aaroniero, and Yammy. That was quite a bit for one human, they must have suspected he would have protection.

The picnic table erupted in splinters and Ichigo was hurled back across the lawn as the cero struck. He hit another body and found himself already in the clutches of the only female espada. Damn, that had happened a lot faster than he'd thought.

He was already being lifted to the Garganta when Kisuke intervened in full Soul Reaper captain garb. The three arrancars didn't stand a chance without their true espada powers, but in the midst of their battle, Kisuke stopped. He had been keeping Ichigo protected at his back but his words were dark as the reality of the situation dawned on him.

"It's a diversion."

"What?" Ichigo's mind was already racing to Orihime.

"They don't really want you. They're after her!"

"Bastards!" Ichigo was running. He heard Kisuke yelling but then Yammy was between them and he couldn't get away. The boy shot off alone to face the quatro espada.

* * *

Orihime had felt the rip in space, and she had felt the sole presence headed in her direction. The quad was empty, everyone else in class, but she hung back and waited for him.

It had been five years since they'd last seen one another, and she knew he'd lost the bulk of his powers. She had, after all, killed a hollow before, it was how she'd discovered her powers. And since then she had grown up. No, she would never kill unnecessarily, but if Ulquiorra expected her not to fight, he was very wrong.

And if he expected her powers to be on the same level they were five years ago, then he was in very, very big trouble.

"Orihime Inoue." He stood before her with that same dead expression and those tear streaked eyes.

"Ulquiorra. I will not go with you."

"Yes, you will." He streaked forward but his hand struck on a painfully hard surface that just became visible to him as he stopped. The golden shield had appeared faster than even he could see.

"You will hide then?" He asked, withdrawing the injured hand.

"I will fight, if you refuse to leave, but I doubt you would enjoy that."

"I have no interest in hurting you."

She smiled then, a smile that held no kindness, no mercy, nothing of the sweet girl she was most of the time. It held all the darkness that had built up in her after years of wondering what happened to her friends, years of dealing with Ichigo's depression and loss of power, and years of training the weapons she possessed in this war, just incase a day like today came. Not even Ichigo and Kisuke were aware of just how far advanced her powers had become.

"I reject." She said quietly, calmly, even as Ulquiorra felt the shield encase him like a prison and at the same instant a sharp pain lanced through his shoulder. Blood seeped out but no further attacks came, she was simply making a point. He pressed against the shield but there was no give.

"What will you do now, Orihime Inoue? As long as you contain me in this shield, you cannot protect yourself, or your friends."

As if on cue, Ichigo came running toward her, and behind him were the three espada and Kisuke chasing them.

"What will you do?"

"Like I said, Ulquiorra, I will fight." Golden light began to grow on Orihime's skin.

She had formed a second shield, but this one was on the surface of her skin. When Yammy landed, he could not touch her. He could hardly seen the ring of light about her and smashed every bone in his hand trying to hit her.

When he howled and stumbled back Harribel came. She used her power of water but instantly found herself trapped just like Ulquiorra. Finally, Aaroniero attacked. He saw the girl was powerful and switched tactics, hurling himself at Ichigo. Once he had the boy in his hands, he cast him head long at Orihme.

She had no choice but to drop her shield to keep from hurting him. They both fell crashing into the grass painfully, Ichigo face down across Orihime's stomach.

Aaroniero didn't give them a second. He sped toward Ichigo's exposed back as the boy was still trying to right himself.

There was a moment of silence, Ichigo was between the two and he noticed Orihime's hand extended upwards and beyond his sight, but trails of crimson worked their way down her smooth flesh. His eyes locked on hers but she saw nothing but the enemy in who's chest her golden fingers were embedded. There was a coldness in those watery orbs he didn't recognize and he felt a chill at her words.

"I reject."

The shield she manifested this time formed within the enemy, splitting him apart from the inside out. There was a gurgled howl, then nothing but the sensation of warm blood on Ichigo's back. He turned to see the remains before they turned to dust and returned to the flow of energy in the universe.

"Orihime..."

"We're not done yet."

She stood up, still half underneath of him as he remained stunned on hands and knees, and she turned to face the remaining espada. Urahara had Yammy pinned but he seemed to be waiting to see what the girl would do.

"I am not the child I was when we first met, Ulquiorra."

"Indeed, now you are a killer."

"I will protect those I love, and I will not let childish fantasies of saving everyone, even the enemy, interfere with my resolve."

Her eyes burned with power, he just nodded.

"Then kill me."

"No."

"Then you are still weak."

"No, you are weak Ulquiorra, and because of it, you are not a threat and I feel no need to eliminate you."

"I made that mistake when I first met that boy. Now he's the biggest threat of all. What will you do if he gets loose and endangers others? Would you kill him then?"

She leaned in close to the field that caged him, and only the fourth could hear her words. "I said I would protect those I _love_. I love Ichigo, I have no obligation to protect anyone else from him."

His eyes actually widened as she stepped back. She snapped her fingers and Harribel and Ulquiorra screamed before falling over. Yammy yelled angrily in Urahara's grip.

"They are fine." Orihime said calmly, approaching the massive espada. "Just unconscious. Take them back with you, if you care to."

She waved a hand and the golden light that consumed the fallen espada vanished. Urahara took her lead and released Yammy. He looked from Soul Reaper to girl, but did not hesitate long before grabbing his colleagues and tearing open the sky once more. He was through but the cracks remained for a few seconds and all three began running for them.

"You two stay here!" Urahara ordered. Ichigo almost stopped, but Orihime was still running.

"Orihime!"

"I'm going." was all she said. He grabbed her hand but they kept moving forward.

"I said you two have to–"

Urahara froze as the golden light enveloped him. "Orihime?"

"I'm sorry, but they'll kill you, this battle proved that. Aizen wants Ichigo and I, we have a chance, but if I let you go, you'll just die. I'm sorry."

There was no more time, the cracks were closing and Ichigo couldn't think about it any longer because Orihime was already jumping through. He followed and felt the whoosh of air behind him as the walls of the dimension closed completely.

* * *

"Rangiku..." the name slipped from the sixth espada's lips into the dark room and it took several minutes for it to stop spinning and for him to figure out where he was. As his eyes adjusted, he made out the white tuft of hair and the heavily bandaged body of the boy laying on a bed a couple feet from his own. Then he saw an arm draped over him, as if trying to keep him safe even in sleep. Rangiku shifted beside the boy, who, Grimmjow realized with a start, had his eyes open and was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey kid?"

The child flinched at the sudden noise but when his eyes found Grimmjow they were that same blank stare, no hint of pain or fear.

"Can't you just wake up? You're a captain right? How could you leave her all alone here? She worries about you all the time. Come on, snap out of it!"

Nothing.

"Dammit!" He hollered, suddenly feeling a pulse of uncontrolled rage. He stood up, chest heaving, and realized he was slipping back into the darkness. This only added to his frustration and he threw open the door and stormed into the exam room. He stopped dead when he saw the dark figure silhouetted there.

"You're fighting it."

"What do you want, Ichimaru?"

"She was the only real friend I ever had."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rangiku. When you finally turn, she'll be the one who suffers."

"I won't let it get that far."

The man turned so that the moonlight struck his pale features. He stared at Grimmjow for a long time before he spoke again.

"You aren't strong enough." He said finally.

"Screw you!" Grimmjow felt the overwhelming heat of rage and forced himself to squat down and contain himself. He buried his face in his hands for a moment, trying to block out the feeling. Cool fingers slid over his shoulder and that snake-like hiss was in his ear.

"See. You will turn, and then Aizen will win."

Grimmjow was actually trembling now, trying to contain himself. The only thing he could think to do to distract himself was to ask the question that had burned him for so long.

"What happened between you and Aizen that made him bring her here in the first place?"

The fingers on his flesh twitched in annoyance but the voice was even and blunt.

"I was disloyal."

"How?"

"In my heart. He knew, he could see it. Long ago I stopped worshipping him, saw the monster he was, but he has lived so long with my loyalty he did not wish to give it up. So he took out an insurance policy. And now he holds your obedience though the same means, does he not?"

Grimmjow looked up. He could actually see the red irises of the man before him. Gin just smiled.

"I am glad you chose to protect her, but you know what happens when Aizen is done with you."

"He becomes more powerful."

"Not just more powerful, too powerful to ever be stopped, no matter who tried."

"But what can I do?"

"Kill yourself."

Grimmjow pulled back and fell onto his backside. Ichimaru just watched him casually as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'll do it for you if you like." Ichimaru offered as if it was the kindest thing in the world. Grimmjow was shaking again, but this time it didn't quite feel like rage. "You've already considered it, haven't you?" Ichimaru's grin widened.

"Maybe." he said after a moment.

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because..."

"You're afraid?"

Grimmjow actually laughed at this and the grin on Ichimaru's face faded. Grimmjow regained his calm and met the gaze of the fox-faced Soul Reaper. "No way, I gave up that kind of fear long ago. But if I just kill myself, its not over, Aizen is still here, I still lose. No, if it comes down to the only option left, I'll do myself in no problem, but until then, I'm going to do everything I can to figure out a way to take down that Son of a Bitch."

The last curse had barely left Grimmjow's lips when he found himself against the wall and the white haired Soul Reaper on top of him.

"That, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, is exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

_**So, Orihime has a dark side yes, but she is still Orihime, I'm just tired of her always being helpless...kind of like Rukia always needing to be saved by Ichigo, or Renji, or Byakuya... so I decided we needed some women kicking ass for a bit! Also, I didn't know how to convery it exactly, but I didn't want to imply Orihime would actually let Ichigo rampage and kill a bunch of people, however I don't think she would ever kill him, but the point was for her to put a little scare into Ulquiorra. So yeah, a bit of women power because sometimes its lacking in Bleach.**_

_**Riza**_


	9. Chapter 9

Orihime trudged through the desert while Ichigo strode beside her. They'd walked for several minutes in silence, Yammy had never felt them come through and quickly disappeared in a Sodino across the sand. But now Ichigo stopped and, since they were still holding hands, Orihme was forced to stop too.

"Orhime, are we going to talk about what just happened?"

She just stared ahead at the endless sea of silver. They couldn't even see the palace so they had no idea if they were even headed in the right direction.

"Come on Orihime, look at me."

She did, and when she turned to face him he saw the tears that coursed their way down her cheeks. He didn't hesitate before folding her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh Orihime..." She sobbed freely now that she was secure against his chest. "I love you."

"I know." she snuffed.

"And I'm not mad."

"I know."

"I'm just...surprised."

"I know." She pulled back to face him. "I should have told you that my powers went this far, but I just didn't know what to do. You had lost yours and I didn't want to make you feel bad and we'd agreed to try to move on with our lives. But people kept getting taken, so I didn't want to just leave it..."

"All those times you said you were going to the gym..."

"I was really training. I'm sorry."

He pulled her into him again.

"Don't be, I'm proud of you. And we're here now, so let's do what we came here to do."

"But we don't know the way."

Ichigo scanned the horizon. The palace was no where to be seen. They would just have to take their best guess.

"If we keep moving forward, we're bound to find something." he encouraged. Orhime, nodded, whipped away her tears and they started forward.

They only took two steps before the sand before them gave way and they disappeared from the night.

* * *

There was loud knocking at the door. Grimmjow had been sitting silently in the dark after Ichimaru had left. He had a lot to think about but now the lights switched on and Rangiku was rushing through the room, pulling her robe into place.

Yammy came in at her call, carrying his two comrades and cradling one arm himself.

"Yammy what happened?" She asked, looking first at the two unconscious forms on the floor then at Yammy himself.

"Doesn't matter, just patch us up." She nodded and he placed Ulquiorra on the table. His hand was broken, she wrapped it and mended it with spirit. While she worked Grimmjow got closer.

"All three of you went on a mission? What were you doing?"

Yammy said nothing but he caught a look in his eye that shocked him.

"All of you went, right? But Aaroniero didn't come back."

"Shut up."

"What the hell were you after and who could have done this to you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Ichigo doesn't even have powers, who was it?"

"I said SHUT UP!" He aimed a cero straight at Grimmjow. He tried to dodge but in his gigai he would never be fast enough. Somehow though, the pain didn't come. Instead the weight of another body struck him and he fell back, instinctively holding onto the person.

"Rangiku!" Yammy cried out and with shock Grimmjow realized what had happened: She'd jumped in front of him at the last second.

"Dammit." the woman hissed, the skin of her abdomen blacked and smoldering. She was swallowing back a lot of pain.

"I didn't mean to." Yammy said not knowing what to do.

"Just shut up and move Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow lifted the woman onto the table, unable to do so without causing her significant pain. He found some bandages and pressed them against the wound.

"I was just pissed off." Yammy continued, standing helplessly.

"At what? Its your own fault if you screwed up." Grimmjow growled ferociously.

"No, Aizen made us like this! He took away our power!" the anger boomed out and Grimmjow momentarily lost his temper. Rangiku watched the two through the haze of her pain.

"You didn't call him _lord_ Aizen."

"So."

"Yammy, do you want to leave?"

"Shut up."

"Do you?"

"I said shut up."

"Because if you did, and you promised you'd take me and the two soul reapers with you, I'd make sure you got all set up for a nice life in the world of the living."

Yammy's good arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around Grimmjow's throat but he didn't squeeze quite yet. The two held each others gaze for a long moment.

"All I need from you is to open the Garganta. There's just three of you left, who will go next?"

"Four."

"What?"

"There's four of us, Stark's in prison with the other Soul Reapers."

"Then we get them too. We get them all and really stick it to Aizen."

A grin flashed across Yammy's face but then disappeared just as fast.

"No, you'd betray me as soon as you got what you wanted."

"I wouldn't. I swear."

"Grimmjow..." the voice was faint and both men turned back to the woman on the table. Her face was deathly pale and all negotiations came to an end.

"Get Ichigmaru now!" Grimmjow ordered. Yammy backed away and then bolted out the door.

"Rangiku, hang on, I'm sure he'll know how to fix this."

"Get Captain..."

"Rangiku, he can't do anything, just hang on."

"No...I need him..." her head lolled to the side and her eyes closed. "Rangiku!" He screamed but at that moment the door flew off its hinges and Ichimaru was there.

Grimmjow stumbled as he was shoved away from the table and watched Gin tear away the ragged bits of uniform that were plastered to her seared flesh. Then he pressed his bare palm against the wound and began healing.

Yammy came to retrieve the unconscious espadas and report to Aizen. Grimmjow just sat on the couch and waited, hour after hour, for Rangiku to wake. Toshiro had emerged from the room shortly after Ichimaru's arrival and came to sit and stare with those blank eyes at the exam table even though he looked like he still needed to be in bed. Ichimaru spent hours on the wound and sat next to her.

Sometime in the wait, the two on the couch fell asleep. Toshiro unconsciously slouched against Grimmjow and Grimmjow had tried but failed to stay awake after missing almost an entire's night rest conversing with Ichimaru. So it was only Gin who was awake when Rangiku's eyes finally parted.

"Hi there." His voice was soft, no hint of that obnoxious smile on his face.

Rangiku's eyes worked their way from the two in the shadows to the man above her. "Gin." Her fingers trailed to the tear in her clothing and she felt smooth flesh beneath her fingertips.

"S'all healed up, not even a scar, but ya lost a lot of blood so don't be tryin' to move around too much."

"Th-thank-you." she felt weak and her lips trembled as she spoke but she knew he must have poured an enormous amount of his energy into her to have healed her so extensively and so quickly.

"O' course, what are friends for?" He cooed, and bent down to scoop her up in his arms. Her muscles were still sore and she winced but when he set her back down in her bed she was much more comfortable than on the exam table. Her eyes were already starting to fall closed.

"Gin..." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

But she was already asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow woke on the couch late the next morning. He was exhausted. At some point in the night he'd woken and carried the kid back to his bed. He'd also seen that Rangiku's wound was well healed and he'd felt relief. But now his conversation with Ichimaru and later with Yammy came back.

Ichimaru had practically admitted that if there was a way, he would overthrow Aizen. And Yammy had let his true feelings for his master slip, and he finally knew who at least one of the prisoners were in the cells below. Stark, he would be a powerful ally. But who else was there and would it be worth the risk to try to free them in the escape? Surely Rangiku wouldn't go without them.

"Dammit." he swore out loud. He rolled off the couch and went to the sleeping quarters. Rangiku was still asleep but the boy was sitting up on his bed, watching her.

"Why don't you go eat or something kid, I'm sure she's fine." Grimmjow forgot the boy only operated on orders now so he got up and left the room immediately. He felt kind of bad but then it was the best thing for him anyway. He didn't know what else to do so he just sat down stared at the sleeping woman for some time.

"If I figure out how to get out of here, I'll take you both with me." he said to the ceiling but then jumped when he saw the boy in the doorway. "Shit!" he exclaimed. The kid was creepy. The boy ignored his reaction and sat back on the bed, and began to once again stare at his lieutenant.

"There's something she's keeping secret, don't suppose you could tell me what it is? I'm sure its about you anyway." He looked at the boy but he ignored him. "Don't even talk huh? Can't imagine letting myself snap like that." He sighed and stood up, leaving them alone.

The next few days were slow. Meetings, some sparing, and waiting for the next visit from Aizen. Rangiku recovered fully, Toshiro did as well and returned to whatever it was they had him doing in the palace.

Then the third visit came. Grimmjow fought as he always did but to no avail. It was the longest session yet and he hardly remembered the thrashing, the screaming, even the crying in the aftermath was a blur of Rangiku's warm arms and long hair trailing over his face. He'd woken in her bed again, this time nearly six hours later. Rangiku said later that Aizen had stayed for quite a while to make sure he was alright.

Grimmjow refused to get up for a long time after. He could feel the rage boiling just beneath the surface and asked Rangiku to leave him alone so nothing would happen. Ichimaru came in to watch him struggle, to see if he could win. He knew the Soul Reaper would only ally himself with Grimmjow if he thought there was a chance of success. But as Grimmjow lay there with his eyes closed trying to block everything else out, Ichimaru passed on a little information to help get him through.

"Somethin' happened, a few days ago. Those wounds Ulquiorra and Yammy had, remember?"

Grimmjow nodded, of course he did, that was the night that– well he didn't like thinking about that night.

"The person who did that, an' who killed Aaroniero is in Heuco Mundo now."

His eyes flashed open and he locked on the fox-like grin.

"Who?"

"It's a bit of a surprise actually, but it seems she's advanced more than we thought in these last years. Orihime Inoue."

"What?" He pushed himself up by his palms and swung his legs over the bed.

"I thought tha' might catch your interest."

"Orihime is here?"

"Last trace of her was in the desert, but she's disappeared for now. However, she was not alone."

"Kurosaki."

"Who else?"

"What are they planning?" Gin raised his palms in the air and shrugged. "Probably nothin', they'll probably be captured or killed. But..."

"What?"

"If ya had any plans, perhaps they could be timed with this in mind."

"Yammy sounded like he might be interested. But who are the other prisoners in the cells?"

"Forget 'em, its too difficult to get to them, only a Soul Reaper Captain would stand a chance of settin' em free."

"Ichimaru, why aren't we discussing this with Rangiku. You're going to let her go right?"

"O' course I am! I'm trustin' _you _ta get her outta here and make sure she keeps running."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what we were just talking about. Rangiku wants to protect those prisoners. Aizen promised her that if she ran, he'd kill 'em all. He won't, but he will make life even more unpleasant for 'em. An' I can't be associated with you when this happens, I can't make any move against Aizen til I know Rangiku is outta Hueco Mundo."

"So we don't tell her, until its time."

"Precisely."

Grimmjow nodded. Ichimaru left.

He spent the rest of that day wandering the halls, trying to exercise out some of his stress and the anger that wouldn't quite wash away. His feelings for Rangiku had gotten stronger, he didn't know how to describe them, but Ichimaru had told him that holding on to them would help keep the darkness away, so he clung to them for dear life. He was attracted to her, it would be hard not to be, but he'd never really been attracted to someone he also respected and cared for. It was all new to him.

It was late when he came in and the door to the private quarters was closed. He was just passing them on his way to the couch when he heard something that made him pause. Someone was gasping for air, like they were struggling to breath. He stopped and listened. It wasn't Rangiku, it was definitely the boy.

"Its okay Captain." she whispered but his keen ears caught the words even from behind the door. "Just a little more."

There were more sharp breaths and a few sobs, but Rangiku kept encouraging him. Then there was quiet.

"Was it enough Captain?" No answer. "You should rest now."

There was nothing more to be heard and Grimmjow continued over to the couch. It was very strange, and the he played the words through his head over and over but could not find their meaning so he let sleep take him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Grimmjow paid extra close attention to the boy. He seemed fine, well, as fine as he ever seemed in his brain-dead state. But in his close inspection he noticed something.

"What are those?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing the boy's wrist. He saw clear scars that ran lengthwise down the inside of his arm. When he grabbed the other one, he saw identical wounds.

Rangiku swatted his hands away and put a protective arm around her captain. Her face was tensed in anger.

"None of your business."

"Rangiku, did he try to–"

"Just shut up alright."

He did, her response was as good an affirmation as anything. So there was something left in there that allowed him to realize his suffering, and he'd tried to escape it. Was this the secret she'd been hiding?

His thoughts were cut off when the door swung open and Aizen walked in.

"You were just here yesterday." Was all Grimmjow could think to say before his gigai fell away and he was slammed onto the exam table. Rangiku was stunned and watched horrified until Aizen shot her a look that told her to get out or die. Grimmjow watched in despair as the door shut behind her and he was alone with the monster.

"Why?" he managed between shuddering breaths and repressed screams. Aizen's eyes were full of anger. There must have been some news from Ichigo and Orihime or something.

"You aren't here for a holiday, you're here to give back what I gave you and you aren't progressing fast enough." Aizen growled and Grimmjow realized that was why he was angry. He had said from the beginning that he was not a patient man.

Grimmjow felt like he was going to burst. So much darkness flooded into him, but Aizen would not let any of it escape. It all seeped deep inside, and turned his soul black. He struggled harder than he ever had. He clawed at Aizen, tried to rip his hands away, then tried to reach his neck to strangle him. He tried to roll off the table, to kick, to even head butt but every time he got close to escape he was slammed back against the table with crushing force, knocking the air out of him and eventually all his energy.

He lay, his body writhing as usual against the excessive flow of energy, but barely conscious to the rest of it. When he stopped moving entirely, Aizen stopped. He waited a long time to ensure he would keep breathing and that his heart would keep beating, and when he was satisfied, he left.

Rangiku ran to the table when she saw him unmoving. He wasn't reacting like normal, there were no tears, nothing, he was just staring at the ceiling, his breath shallow. She rolled him over to reveal severe bruising and a few cuts from where he struggled.

"Grimmjow..."

Nothing.

* * *

When Grimmjow came back from wherever he'd drifted to he did so violently. Someone caught him in their arms as he almost lurched himself off the high exam table and he clung back desperately, knowing who it was that was holding him.

"Rangiku..." her name was muffled in her shoulder and she held back tighter. He'd only been out for about an hour and she'd just finished tending to the wounds on his back.

"Grimmjow, I was so scared, you were really out of it."

His hands were wrapped almost painfully tight around her waist but she didn't ask him to let go. The next words out of his mouth were heartbreakingly forlorn.

"I'm scared.".

"You're safe now."

"No, I'm scared of myself. I don't want to become _him _again. But I'm afraid that when I let go of you, he'll come back and I won't be able to get rid of him."

"Then don't let go of me." Her voice was steady and resolute. They remained that way for a long time, until Grimmjow finally pulled away and sat back on the table. His hands shook and he ran his fingers through his hair before resting the heels of his palms against his eyes while his elbows were propped on his knees.

"I can't do this if he comes everyday. We have to make our move soon."

"Our move?"

He looked up and realized what he said but he didn't regret it. "Ichimaru wants me to get you out of here, and Yammy seemed like he might almost turn against Aizen too, we have a chance if there's enough of us. And we'd leave Aizen short-staffed."

"Grimmjow, I can't leave without the other prisoners." And that is exactly what Ichimaru had warned him she'd say.

"I know, but Ichimaru said they wouldn't be killed and that only a Soul Reaper Captain could free them."

"Well what's he then?"

"He can't actively participate without endangering you."

"Ridiculous. He wants me to risk their lives but not my own. No way."

"I can't wait any longer!" Grimmjow was losing his temper, he felt the all consuming darkness and tried to calm himself down.

"You'll have to."

"NO! I won't wait! If you don't come with me now, my only other choice is to kill myself like your half pint, brain-dead captain already tried to do!"

The slap across his face only shocked him for a second before he had her wrist caught in his hand. He could do her no harm in his gigai, her powers much outweighed his, but it didn't excuse the action. He released her slowly and got off the table, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"Would you really kill yourself?"

"If it would stop Aizen gaining more power, I'd do it in a heart beat. I'd just been hoping to do something a little more powerful to stop him for good." He reached for the door handle but it opened before he could. He saw no one at first but then his eyes trailed down and he saw the pure white head of hair.

"Look, here's the little creep now." he stepped aside but Toshiro didn't move from the doorway. "Outta the way!"

He still did not move.

"What's wrong with you, the last wire fried did it?"

"Grimmjow!" Rangiku cried out indignantly behind him.

"What, its not like he can understand me anyway!"

"I don't care, you shouldn't disrespect him!"

"DISRESPECT HIM?" he turned away from Toshiro and stormed up to Rangiku, continuing to shout at her when he was only a few inches away. "How am I supposed to respect someone who was supposed to be a Soul Reaper _Captain_, but shut himself off in his own little private world and left his lieutenant to fend for both of them in Hueco Mundo? He's pathetic! He abandoned you and he–"

The door slammed behind them and Grimmjow glanced back but he only saw the boy. "Seriously Rangiku, look at him. I promised I'd take him with us, but not because I respect him, because I respect you, and because he's just too pitiful to leave here on his own. But if I were really kind, I'd leave him here, so you wouldn't burden yourself with him for the rest of your life like I know you will! Now if you aren't interested in getting out of here, then I might as well go kill myself now!"

She said nothing, she remained calm as he spun away and marched past the boy, but when his hand reached the door knob a voice caused him to stop.

"If you're really that desperate to off yourself, then go ahead and do it..." it was not Rangiku Matsumoto who spoke, "but if you really are interested in helping my lieutenant and doing as much damage as possible to Sosuke Aizen, then you will let go of that door handle."

Grimmjow let go immediately, but less because of the words spoken and more to see who had spoken him. Those once dead eyes glared back at him with such ferocity the boy no longer seemed a child, but indeed, a warrior.

"T-toshiro?"

"Its _Captain _Hitsugaya and for your information I have not left my lieutenant here, alone, to fend for herself, in Heuco Mundo. I have been spending every minute of everyday, pretending to have lost my mind, carrying out every whim of any arrancar and taking any beating they dish out, never able to defend myself, never able to even speak, but all the while gathering mass amounts of intel about the enemy and how in the hell to rescue all the prisoners in this godforsaken place!"

"But you tried to kill yourself, and I heard you crying last night."

"What's the longest amount of time you've ever tried to conceal your spiritual pressure? A day? A week? Try a year! Not only was I supposed to be mindless but I had no spiritual pressure, it's the only way I could move about there freely!"

Toshiro flexed his fingers dangerously when he stopped talking, and his lieutenant took over since he hadn't really given an explanation.

"The only way to release pent up spiritual pressure without it being detectable by others, is to release it within one's own body, and the only way he could do that was to heal himself. With the power of a captain, he had to..."

"Kill myself over and over..." Toshiro finished looking at the scars on his wrist. "If I held on, right to the very edge, then healed myself, it was enough, but one time we were caught, we had to make it look real."

"He nearly died." Rangiky added, her eyes showing that she was clearly lost in the memory.

Things began to fall into place for Grimmjow. "That night I found you beaten and brought you back...Rangiku you got so mad..."

"Its nearly impossible to hold back the healing process when it's the only release for spiritual energy." Toshiro said, his anger gone now, voice calm. "But its not only that."

"Your Zampakuto."

"Exactly. Aizen did his best, and when he obliterated Hyorinmaru he took a piece of me with him. I really was nearly comatose for about a day, but then I came back. When I did though, they were talking like I never would, like I'd be that way forever, so I used that to our advantage."

"But your power came back too?"

"No matter what Aizen thinks he did to the physical form of my Zampakuto, he can never really destroy it. It has taken almost everything in me to hold him back, to keep him from manifesting again. But I agree Grimmjow, we've waited long enough, I know everything I need to know to do what I came here to do."

"You'll face Aizen?"

"For as long as is necessary for the prisoners to escape."

"Its suicide."

"Maybe. But everyday that I held in my powers, my capacity to contain it grew a little but. Tomorrow, I'll be at my limit again, so tomorrow, when I face him, if only for a few moments, our powers will be evenly matched."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten his anger, his fears, and now stood before him a very small chance of doing something that might end this war. He was, to say the least overwhelmed, and Aizen had put his body through hell two days in a row now, and with this shock to top it off, he felt the room fading to dark.

"Tomorrow, when he comes for me..." he managed as he fell to his knees. "when he's most...distracted..." his head hit the floor and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo spit sand and gingerly opened his eyes. It was pitch black and he couldn't seen anything.

"Orhime?" He groped out in the dark and felt cool stone but not his girlfriend. "Orihime?" he called again. He tried to sit but his head swam. Putting a hand to his brow he felt damp fabric and realized someone had bandaged a wound, a wound he didn't remember getting. It did however explain why he felt like he was having vertigo laying down.

"Ichigo?" The young man stiffened. That was not the voice of his girlfriend. It was deep and low. "Ichigo, are you awake?"

"Wh-who is it?" but his voice betrayed that he dared hope he knew who was speaking. Only two humans had made it out of that desert five years ago, but this voice belonged to a third.

"Ichigo, don't tell me you've forgotten me." a light flickered between two massive hands and the face of Chad was illuminated, scruffy, haggard, but strong and undoubtably his.

"CHAD!" Ichigo threw his arms around the giant, forgetting about his head wound and nearly fainting. He sagged against his old friend who hugged him back but then lay him carefully back on the ground. He reached around and lit more handmade candles, and Ichigo could see he was in a cave. Orihime was asleep not far from him.

"She's alright." Chad explained, catching his eyes in the firelight. "She's just sleeping. She must have passed out on the way in, and you must have hit your head."

"We're in the Gillion Forest right?"

He nodded.

"I should have been more careful." Ichigo scolded himself but then immediately regretted it because if he had not fallen through, he wouldn't be sitting with his old friend now. "Never mind," he said, "what about you, Chad? Are there others? Who else is with you?"

He shook his head. "No one."

"What? No, you can't have been here alone all this time."

Just a nod.

"Chad...no, no way." he felt a lump in his throat, unable to process the thoughts of his friend in this place, for so many years. "I can't believe it." he said finally. "But there was a Soul Reaper, that one that saved Rukia..."

Chad shook his head again. "Dead, years ago."

"How did you get here?"

"I was drawn away from the palace in battle. I ended up out here. I heard the news that the battle was over from the vastal lordes, and I went to see for myself. I tried to find a way into the palace...but I knew it would take more planning. I've tried, but here I am still, with no way to save our friends."

"Chad I'm sorry." and he broke his hold on his emotions and the tears came. Chad lay a hand on his shoulder but somehow it only made it worse. "Its my fault." he sobbed. "I couldn't control it. I let the hollow take over and because of that I could never come back...I couldn't rescue any of you."

"Ichigo." the voice was surprisingly harsh and he lifted his tear streaked face. "Don't apologize. I've waited years to see someone again, and here you are, I don't want to hear apologies. Now tell me what you're doing back here."

"Aizen's about to start his next, and maybe final attack." He explained what happened with Grimmjow and then with Kisuke and Orihime. Chad seemed shocked at Orihime's behaviour and glanced at her sleeping form. But he smiled in the end.

"Sounds like she finally gets to protect you for once."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I feel so useless. There must be something I can do to–"

"Ichigo, you feel like we all did back then, always feeling like we were nothing next to your power. So do what we did, and fight anyway, to the best of your abilities as a human, and have faith in your friends."

The orange haired boy nodded humbly.

"So, Ichigo, when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as Orihime's ready, I say we go straight to Las Noches. Yours is just the first of many faces I want to see again Chad."

"Who else?" It took Ichigo a moment to realize that Chad would have no way of knowing who had been captured or killed in that battle.

"Well, we only have a list of who didn't return from Heuco Mundo, we can't be sure whether they were taken alive or..."

"Who?"

Ichigo began most painful list that had echoed through his mind everyday since he'd woken from the hollow state.

"Rukia. Renji. Uryu. Kurotsuchi. And since then, others were taken, many from the sixth and eleventh. Ikkaku. Rangiku. And Byakuya and Toshiro both went against orders to go after them. Captain Komomura was killed fighting Tossen, they took each other down in the end. And Tessai died in a latter attack on the shop."

"So many." Chad whispered in the darkness.

"I know."

"Well then." Chad stood, looming in the shadows of the cave. "I would also like to see them again, Ichigo."

* * *

"Grimmjow?" Rangiku waved her hand in front of his eyes until he eventually swatted it away. "Oh good, you're awake."

"What is it?" he said rubbing his eyes lazily before his memories returned to him in full. He stiffen and sat up straight, his eyes locking on the boy who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a judgmental stare plastered on his small, pale face.

"So that really did happen."

"Yes it did, and do you remember what you said before you passed out?" Rangiku asked, handing him some food and water and he eyed her suspiciously as it seemed she was trying to fortify him for something that was about to come.

"Yeah..."

"Then that's the plan." Toshiro announced. "I will use that time to free the prisoners and then I will slow down Aizen enough for you to escape. We'll rendevous in the desert. You _can_ open the Garganta can't you?"

"Yeah, once I'm out of my gigai."

"Well Aizen will take care of that, just try to stay conscious enough to open that gate. Rangiku will be with you to help you."

"How are you going to get those prisoners out there though?"

"I've had a long time to plan this, and a certain Captain's lab all to myself for four years, believe me, I'll get them out there."

"Okay fine, I believe you, but make sure you act fast, I don't know how much more of Aizen's spiritual pressure I can take."

"Fine." Toshiro headed for the door. "Rangiku, whatever happens, your first priority is those prisoners. Your second, is getting all the information I gathered back to the Soul Society, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't come after me if I don't show up."

"Sir.."

"Matsumoto!"

"Yes sir." he nodded and left, assuming the zombie like walk once more.

"Rangiku, if we do this, we'll significantly weaken Aizen." Grimmjow reassured.

"I know. One thing my Captain learned is that the prisoners below us are all being used for their powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Aizen took back the espada's powers, he's been sort of _harvesting_ the powers of the Soul Reapers below. Physically, I heard they're alright, but spiritually they're nearly depleted."

"Then we really will be dealing a serious blow." Grimmjow assured. He felt his blood pumping at the thought of revenge. It had come down to that now. He didn't even try to pretend that any other reason was more important than that, not while Aizen's own darkness fuelled that ancient wrathful self of his.

* * *

It was afternoon when Aizen came. Grimmjow had sat nervously awaiting his arrival and when he did come, his agitation had grown so much that he threw himself at the man in white. Aizen chuckled, seeing the results of his work, and began the process once again.

He only got a few minutes in when the whole wing shook and the walls shimmered and turned glassy. A few seconds later white splinters formed in the clear surface and it was clear it was ice. When it shattered, it took whole sections of floor, walls and ceiling with it.

Aizen stopped immediately leaving Grimmjow gasping, his breath billowing out in the now sub zero air. A few more seconds and there was a violent boom, both physical and spiritual, and then the Captain of Squad 10 was in the room with them.

"No." was all Aizen could say. Grimmjow was still recovering, but he clearly recognized the note of pure shock, of pure anger in Aizen's voice and smiled in satisfaction. The next instant arms were around him and he was shooting out of the room.

* * *

Toshiro knew it had begun, and he knew it was time for him to make his move. Calmly, he moved to the centre of the prison wing and slammed his bare hand against the tile beneath his feet.

It erupted. That power he had restrained all this time sent shockwaves though the edifice, down to the very bowels. He let his ice consume every surface between him and those trapped below, until he was standing on nothing but frost. Then, he slammed his hand down again and fell freely through frost-cracked stone and white powder to the very depths of Las Noches.

The prisoners below saw nothing but white hail and snow for a moment but they breathed in the intense cold with hope. Before they could even make out the small form in the wake of the crash, their cell bars were covered in ice. Renji was the first to reach out and crack one between his fingers. Though his hair hung long and raged over tattered robes and a thin frame with jutting out collar bones, that sharp smile of his spread over every inch of his pale face.

"Captain Hitsugaya." his voice was not alone and the triumph was felt by all as they smashed through the bars and came to the little captain.

"Rangiku will meet you in the desert." he said raising his hands. Byakuya was the only one who recognized the ancient kido.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you can't face him alone." The sixth division captain said even as the spell began.

The little captain's face was stiff with determination and he looked at them all with the unmasked knowledge he would never see them again.

"I have to."

And with a pop, they were gone, along with all the prisoners above. He let out a long sigh, he had hardly been able to take them all in before they were gone: Rukia's long black hair and her features visibly older. Ikkaku just as resilient looking as ever though several pounds lighter. Byakuya, scars over his body but still royal in his demeanor. Uryu, the only human among them, he was actually surprised to see him alive but there he had been, glasses bent but that same intelligence flashed from behind them. Kurotsuchi was missing, but he had suspected long ago that he'd been killed in the initial battle. And the espada Stark was with them, but he'd sent him to the desert too. If he'd betrayed Aizen, that was good enough for him.

Now he had to let go of that second of joy and face the monster above.

* * *

Aizen was still in their room. Hitsugaya burst in and found the ruler of Las Noches waiting for him. Aizen didn't bother to make a move as Rangiku flashed past to grab Grimmjow. He was still taking in the boy before him. After all that suffering, the surprised look on Aizen's face was almost worth it.

"No." Aizen spoke finally. "I made sure. I beat you until every inch of you bled but you never moved. I let you lie there for hours waiting for the very last minute to let her save you. Its been a year, and you had no spiritual pressure. This is not possible."

"Just because you can't figure it out, doesn't make it impossible." Toshiro reached out his hand and saw Aizen's eyes widen further but then he closed his own and let every sense focus on the feeling in the palm of his hand. It spread upwards, long, thin, beautiful, dangerous, unmarred by battle, as silver as the desert outside and as cold as the ice that cracked around them: _Hyorinmary. _The blade was finally set free, and with it came the most powerful release of power Aizen had ever encountered.

"If only for a few moments..." Toshiro disappeared and reappeared before Aizen and the other barely raised his own steel in time to counter. "Our powers are equal."

* * *

The world spun past Grimmjow faster than he could see in the aftermath of Aizen's procedure but he knew something was wrong when he was flung violently through the air and only stopped when he rolled several metres on the cool sand.

"Rangiku?" He blinked but instead saw a massive shadow looming above him. Yammy towered over him but he was facing in the opposite direction.

"Yammy?" Rangiku coughed and Grimmjow could tell she'd taken a hard blow. Her powers were certainly a match for Yammy's, but he'd caught her by surprise. Grimmjow began to crawl around where he could see her but could not yet make the world stop spinning long enough to stand.

Rangiku stood shakily, her hands wrapped around her stomach and eyed the man before her. "Are you here to help or stop us?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

He just stared back at her, that hungry look in his eyes.

"Is that all I ever was? Is that all you've ever wanted, to get me away from Ichimaru so you could–"

He grabbed her wrist and she swung with her free arm but his fast hand closed over her fist and he had her trapped and gasping for air.

"You son of a bitch!" Grimmjow hollered but a foot came down square on his chest and he felt the life squeezing out of him.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt me." Rangiku said as she tried to pull free.

"I don't want to hurt you." His eyes never lost their lustful look but his voice sounded honest. She was perplexed.

"Then what do you call this?" She yanked and to her surprise he let go and she stumbled and fell on her back. Grimmjow continued to struggle beneath the giant foot but for the moment went unnoticed.

"I can't help it, you're so pretty." Was all Yammy could find to say by way of explanation.

"That's a terrible reason." She screamed, sitting up.

"No it isn't." he took a step forward, accidentally releasing Grimmjow but he couldn't do anything anyway, he was just trying to breath. Yammy reached out for Rangiku but her shrill voice stopped him.

"STAY AWAY!"

"Rangiku, I'm sorry, I won't touch you." he said, his voice small for his giant form.

"You don't understand!" she was sobbing now and Grimmjow rolled back onto his stomach to try to push himself to his hands and knees. It was painful but he managed it and made his way to Rangiku. "You don't understand." she repeated. "_He's _still back there, and I'm going to have to leave him behind." she collapsed completely into Grimmjow's arms when he managed the get them around her. Yammy watched in utter confusion.

"The kid never snapped," he started to explain, "he's been biding his time until this moment. Right now he's fighting Aizen, so what are you going to do Yammy? You going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to make your move?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Probably stand there like an idiot." the smooth voice was at Yammy's back and when he turned they saw Harribel. Grimmjow stiffened. They might be able to escape Yammy but in their current state it would be difficult to escape both.

Yammy growled angrily. "What do you want?"

"Out. " She responded shortly. "The prisoners are on their way here now, I can feel it, and _they _are taking them out of this world. I'm done with Aizen, so I want out."

Not a second later there was a pop and they were surrounded by all the other prisoners of Las Noches. Rangiku's tears stopped immediately when she saw the faces of her friends. She was on her feet in an instant with her arms around Rukia, Renji's arms in turn closing around them both. Even Ikkaku accepted her embrace. Behind her, Grimmjow managed to get to his feet and stared up at their last opponent.

"So, Yammy, what's your choice?"

He looked between Grimmjow and the strawberry blonde and swore. Grimmjow understood and smiled.

"Let me." Harribel waved her hand and the cracks of the world opened up. The first of the prisoners were ushered through. Soon, just the highest ranking were left. The cracks flickered and Harribel shouted a warning. "Aizen is trying to close them, though his power is focussed on the battle, we must hurry."

"Okay." Rangiku pushed Rukia forward but she didn't move. None of the others made a move either.

"You aren't coming." Rukia said perceptively to the lieutenant.

"My captain is still back there."

"Rangiku, he told you to go, please." Grimmjow begged.

"You go ahead, I'm staying."

Grimmjow didn't respond.

"You weren't going to go either!" Rangiku accused.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because that damn kid is headed this way and I'm not giving him the pleasure of taking on Aizen by himself"

"What kid?" Renji asked, already guessing who.

"Ichigo of course."

"What?" Rukia gasped.

"That settles it then." Uryu said, "we're staying." the other nodded. Harribel and Stark glanced at one another then to Yammy.

"Go." Grimmojw insisted. Harribel hesitated a little longer then dropped her hand, the gateway closed.

"If someone has finally got balls to stand up to Aizen, I won't let them do it alone." she said and started marching back to the palace. Grimmjow followed.

"Wait for Ichigo and Orihime." Rangiku instructed the rest. "Without her, your powers will be too low for you to fight. Wait for them then join us."

The others started to protest but Uryu nodded. "They're close, we'll be with you soon."

Rangiku glanced at them all one last time before catching up with Grimmjow. Yammy sighed and trudged after them.

"This will be interesting." Stark said, taking a seat in the sand. His former cell mates turned back to the palace, which by now was at least a quarter engulfed by ice.

* * *

**_And so the battle begins..._**


	12. Chapter 12

"All that excess of power indeed made you a worthy opponent." Aizen said, wiping the blood away from his lips. He had a large gash along one side and several other small wounds but his enemy was in much worse shape.

Toshiro clutched a stab wound in his gut and did his best to push himself back to his feet with Hyroinmaru. The noise of his panting breaths and the scrape of steel on ice echoed in the room that was layered with ice, completely sealed off from the outside world. It had been ten minutes, already twice as long as he'd dared hope to last against Aizen.

"You truly are worthy of your title, boy genius. You were the only captain capable of penetrating the barrier I put up to prevent intruders like yourself from getting in. You learned forbidden kido to create an escape for your friends. And you managed to actually increase your body's ability not only to contain your energy, but store it up, month after month, just for this moment. It must have killed you every day, trying to figure out when to make your move. It must have been torture listening to every order from every lowly arancar, never able to speak, to defend yourself...you always had a talent for inflicting pain on yourself."

He flashed forward and knocked Toshiro back into his own wall of ice. It splintered and chunks of ice rained down around him. He coughed hard and blood spurted onto the clean snowy surface below him.

"You know, I should have had you down in the cells, feeding me all that energy you'd saved. You're so fuel efficient that I'm not even upset you stole my other prisoners away. You alone can take their place."

The hand was on his throat and he went flying into another wall. This time he fell flat on his chest, the cool snow against his cheek inviting him to just let it all go and shut his eyes.

"Sure it will be quieter around here, but it will be worth it to see you suffer like that."

Toshiro was rolled over onto his back but managed to swing viscously with Hyorinmaru. The move caught Aizen by surprise and he stumbled back but no harm was done. He kicked Toshiro and then stomped down on his blade hand. Slowly he pried it from his fingers.

"Remember all those times I beat you and you couldn't make a sound? Well this time, feel free to let it all out."

He was already fading when the first punch landed.

* * *

Ichigo was in the lead of the trio but all were running as hard as they could. Orihime had sensed them first, then Chad, and now Ichigo was sure he could make out several figures in the distance. When they got closer, there was no doubt, and he could see a few of the figures coming his way to meet them. Ichigo didn't stop running until he had his arms around Rukia, toppling the both of them and kicking up sand. Her scowl was lost in tears of joy until rough hands pulled them apart.

"No time for this now!" Renji barked and Ichigo tried to hide his shock at how gaunt his old rival/friend had become.

"Renji..."

"I said no time right now. We have to get back to the palace."

Ichigo followed his gaze to the ice covered palace and his jaw dropped.

"Is that..."

"Captain Hitsugaya." Uryu spoke up and Ichigo whirled around, seeing the quincy between Chad and Orihime in their reunion. "We must indeed hurry."

"Can you restore our powers?" Byakuya asked Orihime.

"I'll do what I can."

"Please, restore mine first, so I may join the battle." The sixth captain insisted.

Orihime shook her head. "Everyone get close." She stepped back and all the prisoners gathered together, even Stark. Ichigo and Chad stood behind her. "I think this will be better, Captain Kuchki." she said before calling on her powers and the whole group was engulfed in golden light.

* * *

Aizen dropped his light burden on the table and ripped the remains of his shirt off. Gin entered, knowing he was on duty now.

"Keep him alive, but no more than that. And get him hooked up to the riatsu collector, a direct line, not like in the cells. I want every ounce of his power." Aizen twirled Hyorinmaru in his fingers and smiled down cruelly at the boy-captain, covered in wounds and barely breathing. He'd been unconscious but one eye now opened and fixed on him.

"Don't you die on me now." Aizen chuckled. "You have so much to give me after all."

He waltzed out of the room and left Gin to stare down on the boy. He patched up the worst wounds but, as instructed, did no more than keep him alive. He covered Toshiro's face with an oxygen mask then inserted something under the flesh of his forearm.

"A riatsu collector." Gin said with no smile, no humour. "I can't act until Rangiku is safe, and she hasn't gone yet."

Toshiro knew, he could feel her, and her cursed her with every fibre of his being as much as he thanked her. His head rolled to the side and Ichimaru actually uttered an apology when he turned on the machine.

* * *

Rangiku stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Grimmjow said nearly sodonoing into her.

"My captain...we have to hurry." she grabbed his hand and flashed forward. It didn't take long for them to reach the palace. It was in utter devastation. The walls were still covered in ice, whole passageways sealed off by it, and where it had cracked it left gaping holes. They might be killed by a cave-in before they ever found Hitsugaya or Aizen.

"Which way?" Grimmjow asked when they came to a fork in the palace. It was not that he did not remember which direction, but one path lead to the lab, where Rangiku was positive she'd last felt her captain's riatsu, and the other to the great hall, where Aizen might be waiting for them. Rangiku easily made the decision, she was going to find her captain no matter what, and they had no way of locating Aizen since he was concealing his spiritual pressure.

"You know its obviously a trap right?" Harribel asked as they came close to the room.

"Of course it is." Grimmjow growled, his hand firmly around Rangiku's. Wherever she went, he was going, trap or not. "It doesn't matter, he'll sneak up on us wherever we go."

Then they were in the lab. There was nothing Grimmjow could do to stop Rangiku from running to her captain, nor would he have tried, but he did keep his eyes open for the inevitable attack.

"CAPTAIN!"

When he'd covered the room Grimmjow turned his attention to the wrecked figure on the table. Honestly, he was surprised he was still alive, but when he came to Rangiku's side, he saw a thick tube protruding from under the skin of his forearm, his sword arm, and leading into a strange machine.

"The riatsu collector." Harribel said, watching the pale body on the table struggle for every breath. Her hand closed over a valve and shut the machine off. Hitsugaya gasped and Rangiku folded him in her arms, though didn't dare move him or remove the breathing mask. Harribel stared down on the boy. "Just like in the cells, Aizen uses this machine to collect spiritual energy. But this," she pulled the tube out of Toshiro's arm, "is a much more direct, more dangerous route. With those injuries, I'm surprised he's still alive."

"That is because you hardly knew him as a Soul Reaper Captain, Harribel." The chill voice made them all turn in shock. Yes, they knew this would come, but nothing could prepare them for the moment Aizen struck. His spiritual power was overwhelming, none were left standing. Rangiku fell hard to the ground, her captain still on the table above her.

"Yammy, I never thought you would find the nerve to disobey me. Harribel, it was only a matter of the right circumstances. I know you lost your interest long ago. But not quite as long ago as this one."

Grimmjow felt the hand on the back of his neck and he was dragged to his feet. He caught Ulquiorra hovering in the background but not Gin._ Where the Hell was he? _If he'd ever been on their side at all, he would act now.

But all thoughts were wiped from his head when one hand worked its way down his back and sealed over his six.

"Really, this should have been broken up into three or four more sessions Grimmjow, since you've hung on so tightly to your little romance with Rangiku, but let's just get this over with all at once, shall we? And when its done," his lips were just inches from his ear, and his words were deadly cold, "your first order will be to kill them all. When you've finished, then you will be the espada I created: your powers will finally be compatible with mine."

The darkness rushed into him like a waterfall. It was never about power, the power was in him, matured, developed, but no longer dark like Aizen's. If Grimmjow let his former master taint him, his soul would be as black as night, it would be ready for consumption. If he let him win, he would kill them, he would kill Rangiku.

"Stop..." he pleaded, knowing it was no good but trying to hold on to himself. He tried to keep Rangiku in his vision but his body wouldn't stay still. Too much was happening to it, he was on fire and soon Aizen had him pinned face down just to contain him.

"He's coming back." Aizen hissed. "The real Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

"_I_ am the real Grimm–ahhhh!" the sensation was overwhelming. He felt the rage, he felt the desire to become more powerful, to please Aizen to move up the ranks, to rid the world of that filthy human hybrid Ichigo Kurosaki. He saw his own claws shearing through flesh and bone mindlessly, he saw years of consuming hollows just to become an arrancar. He felt that if he didn't kill something immediately he would burst.

Then came the Soul Reapers. He saw their faces, the lists handed out at meetings, names, ranks, and the reward for killing each. He saw Toshiro Hitsugaya. He saw Rangiku Matsumoto. And he wanted to rip them to shreds.

* * *

Gin lay sword after sword into a neat pile on the floor. He considered it for a moment, then picked it up. He had wanted Rangiku out of Heuco Mundo, he had wanted her safe before he made his move, but she had put herself in the greatest danger possible, so now was the time. He calmly carried the bundle down passage after passage. They were close now, and the girl had restored their powers remarkably. Still, only a tenth of their normal strength, but given the years of spiritual drain, it was astounding.

"ICHIMARU!" The voice belonged to the rash, hot-blooded, red headed lieutenant. He came barrelling around the corner but Gin just smiled and raised a hand in salute. He selected one of the largest and longest swords and held it out to the Soul Reaper who had now skidded to a stop and looked completely confused.

"This is Zabimaru, is it not?" Ichimaru asked when Renji didn't make a move. But the words snapped him into action and he snatched the sword from the outstretched hands and held it up reverently. By now the others had joined them.

"Gin." Byakuya pushed past his lieutenant and faced his former colleague. Gin just smiled back and handed him his own zampakuto.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Time to bring Aizen down." Was the fox-faced man's only response.

"This absolves you of nothing."

"O' course not! But it will taste good, don't ya think?"

Byakuya ignored the comment but allowed the others to retrieve their zampakutos in turn. Gin slid the remaining one into his belt.

"Haineko." Rukia said, recognizing it.

"I'm afraid Rangiku's in trouble and she needs it. I'm sure I'll meet you all there." In a flash, he was gone. Orihime and Ichigo looked at one another, before they and the rest of the group ran after him where they all felt the crushing power of the man they aimed to kill.

* * *

_**Well, I haven't been able to update either of my stories as fast as usual because of a very large pile of homework that is still very much in the process of being finished and will be for at least two more weeks so I will try to keep NUMBERS and THE BOY FROM HUECO MUNDO updated when I can but I will not be able to do so as frequently as normal. Just wanted to give you the heads up. Thanks, and since I probably won't be publishing beofe then, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

_**RIZA**_


	13. Chapter 13

Gin appeared in the room a few seconds before the rest of the group arrived. Rangiku found herself able to breath again and being pulled to her feet.

"For you." Gin whispered, pushing the hilt of a sword into her palm. When contact was made, she felt the rush of energy.

"Haineko."

"Gin, you really think she's worth it?" Aizen asked, still bent over a thrashing Grimmjow.

"You've never known friendship Aizen, only tyranny. Time for it to end." He flashed forward but Aizen didn't even move from his position, he countered with his own blade casually, then shoved Gin back hard. He landed close to the exam table where Toshiro still lay unable to move.

Rangiku shot forward next. The spiritual pressure in the room had been lifted and Harribel and Yammy joined. Aizen pushed them all back easily but when the others poured into the room, he sighed and stood, pulling Grimmjow up with him. He gave one more jolt into the tattooed six, this one was one of energy to keep Grimmjow conscious and fighting.

The Lord of Los Noches watched in satisfaction when those ice blue eyes shot open, burning with wrathful desire to kill, just as the others came running into the room.

"Kill them all." Aizen said as he released his last espada.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

His eyes had locked on the one person he'd hated most and in this moment, still hated. "I'm starting with you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Many tried to intervene but he easily cut a path through them to the orange haired boy.

"I reject!" Grimmjow felt hot pain over his stretched out arms and saw the deep cut left in the wake of Orihime's attack, but he didn't care. His hands closed around Ichigo's collar and he grinned evilly from ear to ear.

"You said you wanted out." Ichigo spoke calmly in the vice grip. "You said he wasn't your master."

"Shut up." Grimmjow hurled Ichgio across the room, sending him crashing into equipment at the other end. Then he turned his attention to the others in the room.

"Now for the traitor." He spun and met Ichimaru's blade with his own. They clashed back and forth, however, even with his espada powers, Grimmjow was having difficulty landing a blow on the ex-captain. But he knew what he needed to do.

Ichimaru landed a particularly bad blow to Grimmjow's back. He stumbled and nearly fell to his knees, feeling the flesh split from shoulder blade to hip.

"Dammit!" he choked when he was punched and felt blood pooling in his mouth. He spat it out and dodged the next attack but it sent him rolling. He recovered quickly and began to let a cero build in his palm.

"I'm far to fast for that." Gin grinned.

"I know." At the last second Girmmjow shot the blast at Rangiku. She had only been a few feet away, she had no chance to dodge. But with the speed of a Soul Reaper Captain, Ichimaru could. He fell in a smoldering heap before her. Just as she had taken the blast for Grimmjow, Gin took it for her.

"No..." she looked from her friend bleeding on the floor, to Grimmjow and raised Haineko.

Their battle was short but furious. Byakuya and Renji tried to intervene but she wouldn't allow it. She took a blow to her shoulder, then to her thigh, and Grimmjow took one across the chest and over one palm. But when he lunged at her with everything he had, she threw her sword down and reached out.

She caught both his wrists, and before he could yell angrily, before he could rip away from her, or curse at her, she leaned in close, and whispered, "don't let him win." before closing her lips over his.

Those from the cells below watched in shock. The two other espadas just rolled their eyes, and one small captain laying bleeding on a table, sighed.

Several emotions ran through Grimmjow's rage fevered mind in that moment. The first was utter shock, followed by confusion. Then came a wave of memories and emotions from the last few days. His wrists slackened in Rangiku's hold and dropped to his side. He remembered the terrible feeling of Aizen's power blackening his soul and he wanted none of it. He would never hurt this woman, he would never follow another order given by Sosuke Aizen.

He pulled away, his eyes glistened with so many emotions, but rage still boiled on the surface. For a moment Rangiku thought she had been wrong, saw that anger so fierce it drowned out everything else, but slowly she watched the blue eyes shift past her, locking on one individual.

"Aizen..." he hissed and she realized what was about to happen just as Grimmjow took a step back. He disappeared and reappeared before the traitor.

"You disappoint me." Aizen said cooly from behind his sword as he deflected Pantera.

"Screw. You." Grimmjow ripped at Aizen's face at the same time that he swung with Pantera but Aizen dodged both easily and drove his sword into Grimmjow. Grimmjow was able to half dodge, but still, more than half the blade had cut deep into his left side, just under the ribs.

"Shit." he wheezed when the blade was ripped back out and he fell, doubled over. Aizen had no mercy. He flashed into him, grabbing his hair by the fistful, and slamming him onto his stomach. He pressed his sword tip against the number six and every muscle in Grimmjow's body tensed.

"No!" he heard Rangiku's shrill cry. He heard the other Soul Reapers prepare to attack. He even thought he heard a curse from Yammy. But then all he heard was Aizen.

"I'll take whatever I can from you."

Grimmjow felt the tip slide into his skin, he waited for it to impale him but he stopped after only a couple inches. It still hurt, but that was not the feeling on which he was focussed.

He had thought having Aizen's darkness put into him was bad. But having his powers sucked out, was far, far worse.

He couldn't imagine he would ever be able to hear anything over his own screams, but one voice managed to get through.

"I REJECT!"

Grimmjow couldn't explain it, but somehow, the sword tip had been removed from his body without him even feeling it. He just felt _warm_. He turned his head to the side and saw a shimmer of gold, and beyond it, somewhat fuzzy, was the young girl, her hair lose and wild and beautiful, standing with her hands extended, facing the most deadly man in the universe.

"Orihime Inoue. You only prove how much I truly desire your powers."

"NO!" Grimmow yelled, and he saw the same word on Rangiku's lips as well as Aizen shot forward and collided with the girl. But she stood strong. The shield around Grimmjow dropped but he didn't move, just watched, awe struck as Orihme stood against the enemy.

Aizen had his hand wrapped around her throat but she did not seem perturbed. Beneath his fingers was a gold light, a second shield wrapped closely around her form.

"You can't hold it forever." Aizen said and let his spiritual pressure increase. Around him, the others who had been trying to attack fell flat once more. Orihime's eyes widened but she grit her teeth and tried to bare it. "Ah yes, any moment now." he squeezed a little tighter and felt the unstable power fluctuate beneath his fingers. "Agree to join me now, and I won't hurt you."

"Never."

"Fine, have it your way." He kept one hand around her throat but lifted his sword tip to her abdomen. "I know exactly where to stab you to cause you agonizing pain, but not kill you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to change your mind?"

Her eyes fixed in terror on the blade just waiting to push through her shield which she knew would fail any second now. But her voice was steady in her response: "I won't join you."

"Then here we go."

Aizen pushed the sword and with little effort it slid through the barrier.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes very slowly. The last thing he remembered seeing was Grimmjow's hand around his collar and then he'd crashed into something very hard. Now he was on the ground, in the midst of broken glass and crushed metal and he felt like he's been stepped on by an elephant. But as the room became more clear, he saw a figure all in white before him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was still trying to get his bearings and count broken bones when his eyes focussed on the half bone helmet and the deep green eyes.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Aizen will kill them all."

At this Ichigo forced himself to sit up. He saw his friends on the floor a little way behind them and then his heart stopped when he saw Aizen poised over Orihime.

"In an instant, he will break her shield."

"What?" Ichigo tried to stand but he had indeed broken bones, one being his leg, several being his ribs. He couldn't move. "I can't do anything like this."

"I know." Ulquiorra held out a hand. In his palm was a perfectly round, white sphere. Ichigo stared at it in horror.

"You know I can't!" He cried, though every instinct told him to take the soul candy.

"I won't make you, but you do have to make the choice Ichigo Kurosaki. And if you were ever going to take the risk, now is the time."

Against everything he'd promised himself, everything he'd sworn to the Soul Society and the Head Captain, he accepted the pill that would release his soul from his body. As soon as it was out of his hand, Ulquiorra disappeared. In his absence, Ichigo could see Orihime clearly. Aizen had drawn his sword and had it held against her. He couldn't wait.

"Please..." he murmured, and swallowed the pill.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya lay panting for breath on the table. He may be beat to hell, but he still had ten times the spiritual power of Byakuya and the other Soul Reapers who'd had their powers depleted over the years. He lay now, concentrating on that power, forcing it to abandon its task on healing his body as he'd done so many times in Huuco Mundo, and manipulating it in another way.

He may not have had Hyorinmaru in his hand, but he could damn well make ice, and that was what he was doing, motionless and gasping for breath, but letting his powers seep out of the metal surface, down to the floor, over to Aizen and Orihime, and then, very slowly, creeping over her shield.

He'd only made it part way up when her powers failed her and he allowed the ice to jump up and captured the blade that was poised to enter her slim, shaking body. Aizen looked down in shock and confusion when nothing happened and Orihime let out a cry, the very tip of the blade just breaking her skin. But her neck held in Aizen's iron fist, she could not see what caused him pause and was just waiting for the steel to slip further into her.

"Well now, Captain Hitsugaya, that really is some display of control over your spiritual energy." He was at the table in an instant, Orihime choking in his grip. "You're wasting what's mine." He shoved the tube back into his small arm and turned on the valve. Toshiro grimmaced but couldn't do anything. "Now then, back to business."

Orihime couldn't even scream past the pressure on her throat when the sword was pressed against the thin line of blood that already stained her shirt. She shut her eyes, waiting for the pain. But once again, she was saved. The room erupted in dark energy. Toshiro's ice shattered and Orihime felt like she might suffocate, but most of all, her heart sank because she knew that spiritual pressure well.

"Ichigo..." She was out of Aizen's grip within seconds. She felt the sharp poke of clawed fingers and knew before she even opened her eyes she was in the arms of her hollofied boyfriend.

"Orihime." her name rumbled out of his throat, the word coated in pain and fear. His hands relaxed from around her and she knew what to do. Aizen didn't even look at her as she stepped away, back towards Rangiku. The spiritual pressure in the room suddenly lifted as Aizen's focus turned back to Ichigo.

"Let's go!" Renji hollered.

"NO!" Orihime put out her hand. "Don't interfere, Ichigo might not be able to hold on for long, soon we'll become the enemy as well."

"Renji, secure Captain Hitsugaya, take the others to a safe place." Byakuya said calmly, raising his sword.

"But captain–"

"NOW!" Renji nodded, he shoved Rukia toward the door. She hesitated before Uryu took her hand and followed Ikkaku out. Chad retrieved Ichigo's body and left the room as well. Yammy, Harribel and Stark didn't hesitate before disappearing. Renji reached for Toshiro but Rangiku stopped him.

"I'll get him, please, help Gin." Renji got a sour look on his face but didn't refuse. He bent down and pulled the thin man to his feet, but then stopped when he saw Grimmjow, still on the ground on the other side of the room. Aizen and Ichigo were between them, there was no way to get to him.

"Rangiku, you're not going to try to–"

"Of course not." she said with a bit of a hitch in her voice, her eyed fixed on her captain.

He nodded. "Orihime come on!" he called over his shoulder.

"Right." she walked slowly after him, her eyes fixed on the two that circled each other.

"Go Orihime." Byakuya ordered. She hurried away.

"Captain..." Rangiku unplugged the machine once more and lifted her Captain as gently as she could from the table.

"Rangiku..." he was barely conscious, and lay limply against her body. She ran out after Orihime with the group in the hall.

"Orihime, please." Rangiku pleaded, once in the hall. Orhime stretched out her hands but stopped at a cool voice next to her.

"Save your powers."

She jumped and turned to face Ulquiorra.

"What do you mean?" Renji moved beside her, sword drawn, the other espada watched their comrade wearily.

"Your power to reject one thing from another...did you ever think to apply it to that boy?"

"To Ichigo?"

"As I understand it, he has two halves inside him, waring for supremacy of his body. What if you rejected the unwanted part?"

"I could make him a Soul Reaper again?"

"Perhaps."

Orihime's eyes filled with hope but Renji shook his head. "No Orihime, its too dangerous."

"But–"

"They are already fighting, right now, it doesn't matter if it's a hollow or a Soul Reaper, as long as we're out here his attention will be on Aizen."

"But it _does _matter." Orihime protested. "He doesn't think right like this, he'll take risks and...who knows what might happen."

"She's right." Renji's next protest was silenced by Rukia stepping forward. "It does make a difference."

"Rukia, we can't put Orihme in that kind of danger."

"We won't." Uryu added, "we'll help her, we'll protect her."

"Its been a while since I had a good fight." Ikkaku put in. Chad silently stepped closer to Orihime, showing his support. Renji turned helplessly back to Rangiku.

"I have to go back, for Grimmjow. I have the greatest strength among us as the moment. Let me go first, I'll get their attention when I go for Grimmjow, then you guys make a break for Ichigo."

"And what about your captain?"

Rangiku looked down guiltily at the bundle in her arms. "Rukia, please, could you take care of him?"

Rukia did not want to be left out of the battle, but her healing powers were strong, even in her weakened state, and Rangiku would be much stronger than her on the battle field.

"Of course." Rangiku lay her captain on the ground next to Gin and Ichigo's body and Rukia began her work immediately. Rangiku flashed out of the room at once and the others prepared themselves. Soon it was just Rukia and the arrancars.

"What will you do?" Stark asked them.

"We've made our choice." Ulquiorra said simply. "We should follow through." Stark laughed and the two headed for the door. Yammy followed after a moment's thought but Harribel stayed. Rukia glanced up at her when she saw the golden lashed eyes fixed on her.

"What?"

"You are a water spirit."

"Yeah, so?"

"I am too. And so is he." The arrancar said smoothly. Rukia glanced between her and the frail body beneath her finger.

"What are you thinking?"

* * *

**_Sorry for the long delay, but updates will be much faster now. Also, yes, the kiss, hugely corney, but what can I say, I really wanted it to go down that way so I went for it. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter, and look for the next one soon._**

**_Night,_**

**_Riza._**


	14. Chapter 14

Grimmjow had recovered somewhat from Aizen's attempt to take back his power. His real problem now was the gushing wound at his side which he held with both hands as he sat propped against the wall he dragged himself to and watched the epic battle between the two most powerful forces in the universe.

Since the initial transformation, Ichigo had continued to change, descending further into hollow form. Grimmjow was sure that Ichigo no longer fought Aizen out of necessity and to protect his friends, he just felt the animal urge to kill him.

Grimmjow slowly worked his way up the wall. He needed to regroup with the others, figure out what they were going to do now. He managed to get on his feet when the wall beside him exploded and he was sent straight back to the ground. He looked up and saw that Ichigo had been slammed into the wall and now he struggled to right himself.

Both beings suffered several wounds already, but now Ichigo was bleeding heavily. He grunted and got up but paused when his yellow eyes found Grimmjow.

"Hey...Ichigo..." Grimmjow said not knowing what else to say but daring to hope the kid would recognize him. But all he got in response was an angry grunt and the creature lunged at him.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow whipped his sword around but it clanked harmlessly against Ichigo's palms. He had been afraid of hurting the kid, but now he realized that probably wasn't even possible. "I'm on your side, remember?"

Again all he got was a bestial growl and then he was dodging an attack. He stumbled away and the ground shook in the impact of a strike meant for him, but he bumped into someone else. He froze when he saw it was Aizen.

"Shit..." But something else was happening. The air was filled with pink lights, like rose petals, and Aizen's eyes fixed on them instead of the espada before him.

"Nice try, Captain Kuchiki." the pink lights drove towards them but at the last instant they were blown away by Aizen's spiritual power. But then the captain was on them and Ichigo had come back.

It was at this point that Rangiku came in. She'd planned to create a distraction, but the room was already in chaos. What she did need to do, was get Ichigo away from the others. She braced herself and threw herself at him.

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" Grimmjow cried when he saw her slam into Ichigo. He himself was currently engaged with hollofied human.

"Help me get him away from Aizen." Grimmjow didn't question. He just built up the biggest cero he could muster.

"Sorry kid." he released it point blank against Ichigo's chest. He didn't think he'd hurt him too badly, but the impact did send him flying, and Rangiku was on him in a second. The next moment, their friends had arrived at they all worked to restrain him.

"Captain!" Renji cried out and was forced to leave the others when he saw Byakuya take a terrible blow to the chest. He reached him just in time to block Aizen's next blow, though it shook him from head to toe and his hands could barely support the weight they were forced to bear.

"Oh Renji..." Aizen smiled, pulling away to smash back into his victim. Renji was sent to his knees with the second strike, after the third he was sure he couldn't hold the next. But a blue arrow flew past his head and caused Aizen to pause before he landed the next blow.

"Renji, get out of there." Uryu called. Renji didn't hesitate, he grabbed his Captain and flashed back to the others who were having a time trying to restrain Ichigo. Yammy had his foot on his chest, trying to keep him down with pure weight and gravity; Rangiku had tried a spell of binding but it broke instantly. Chad was using his strength and Ikkaku his sword to try to pin him but he just did not want to be contained. Orihime still could not get close.

"I'll use my shield." she said to Ulquiorra who stood beside her and watched.

"No, you will need every ounce of your strength to do this, let them restrain him." but as he spoke the words, Ichigo blasted everyone away with a burst of power and was back on his feet.

"Crap." Grimmjow said beside them, he had been taking a moment to breath, the wound in his side sapping much of his strength. "Ulquiorra, get ready."

Orihime didn't understand but appearantly the fourth espada did. His small hands closed around her shoulders and Grimmjow stepped into Ichigo's path. He didn't try to stop the attack, just braced himself for the impact.

The hollow Ichigo snarled and lunged on him. They flew across the room until they finally smashed into a wall, splintering it from floor to ceiling. Grimmjow spat blood and couldn't even start to count the bones that were broken, but shock kept the pain at bay for few moments.

"See you on the other side, Ichigo." The golden light was on him. Ichigo reared but could not escape, the process had already begun. Ulquiorra had sodinoed Orihime to them as soon as Ichigo had his back to them. Ichigo's clawed fingers dug deep into Grimmjow's arms, but he saw the change beginning and endured.

Aizen's attention turned away from the now unconscious Quincy and a heavily bleeding Chad and Ikkaku to the far side of the room. He saw what Orihime was attempting to do and knew that if anyone in this world could defeat him, it would be the substitute Soul Reaper. He could not allow his return.

"Hey wait!" Ikkaku cried, trying to stop Aizen from interfering but it was no good, he was gone in a flash.

"Not so fast." Rangiku had seen what was about to happen and flash stepped before Aizen. She hurled into him, sword drawn, but he just caught her blade between his fingers.

"Matsumoto, you have outlived your usefulness." She screamed as she felt his powers seeping into Haineko as she had seen happen to Hyorinmaru more than a year ago. It was suffocating, it was all consuming.

Then it was over. She felt herself lifted off her feet and then falling to the floor, another body beside her.

"Don't move." Gin whispered in her ear. They watched Aizen turn towards them and take a step but then he stopped. Faster than they could even see a whole section of the room was frozen, with Aizen hovering mid step. Her captain was powerful, but he'd never displayed abilities like this before.

"C-captain?"

Gin sat up, wheezing from his cero wound, and Rangiku pulled him the rest of the way to his feet. She walked around the massive block of ice to see three figures kneeling in a row, her own captain still bent over, his hands against the floor. Rukia was rolling him into her lap and Harribel stood.

"It won't hold him long, but hopefully, it will give the girl enough time."

"What did you do?"

"We combined our powers, since they are all elementally the same. It was the only way to stop him fast enough before he could react against our attack."

"Quite ingenius." Gin said smirking, but their triumph was lost in a scream from the far side of the room.

...

Grimmjow was holding back his own screams as best as possible as the claws dug down to the bone in his arms, but Ichigo's voice would have drowned out any sound he ever could have imagined making. He did, however, feel a vague hope as he watched the face of the boy begin to appear behind the shattering hollow mask.

Little by little his body shrunk back to human size, the deformations smoothed out, his skin turned back from a pale white to a lightly tanned, more healthy colour. Finally, Grimmjow was staring back into brown, tear filled eyes, and the voice that screamed was completely human. The golden light dropped, Ichigo fell silent, and blinked at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was breathing hard from the pain, but saw the black robes, the smooth sword and knew Ichigo was a Soul Reaper once more, possibly the only Soul Reaper who could beat Aizen.

"You're back." Grimmjow said finally. Ichigo realized his fingers were inside Grimmjow's arms and pulled them out immediately, evoking a hiss of pain from the latter. With nothing left to hold him up he slid down the wall and hit the floor.

"Grimmjow! I'm so sorry, I don't know what–"

"Ichigo!" The boy stopped at Grimmjow's strained voice. "Go." he turned and saw an exhausted Orihime. She was already falling to her knees when Ichigo caught her. He helped her lay down, but over her shoulder he could see the block of ice, and the figure clearly reflected beneath its surface. His eyes were staring straight back at him.

"There's no time." Ikkaku urged.

Ichigo glanced once more down at Orihme and back at Grimmjow before releasing the girl and standing up. No more hesitation, this was it.

He unleashed his bankai at the same moment Aizen broke free of his prison in a colossal burst of spiritual pressure.

They met even as the air around them still shimmered with frosted dust: their blades cut through the sea of diamonds as if they were frozen in the air: no one could follow their battle clearly, most of it was just blurs. The one time Aizen really needed the power of his illusions, it was useless to him: Ichigo was the only one who couldn't see it.

Five years of oppression, five years laying in wait, Zangetsu was ready to give everything, ready to break and die if it would finally end it all. Ichigo's hollow self had been amazingly powerful, but this– this was something else again.

When the last flake of snow fell, the blades had struck countless times, blood flowed from both men, and everyone else took one deep breath as the next flurry began.

"We should go now." Harribel said though her eyes never left the battle. "If he loses, it will be us next."

"If he loses," Ulquiorra responded, "it won't matter."

No one disagreed. It was too late anyway, as epic as this battle was, it would not last more than a few minutes.

There was so much debris and so much dust in the air, that when they felt the quake in the floor, and saw the shadow of a body on the ground, it was impossible to tell which one. But after a few seconds of held breath, the air cleared to reveal the slim figured boy, blade dangling out of blood slicked palms, staring down at a broken man.

It was Ulquiorra who came to Ichigo's side first. He showed no concern for the human, but he stared down at his broken lord through dead eyes.

"It seems we made the right decision." Was all he said before moving away. Aizen coughed up blood but his neck was twisted at an odd angle and they could see he was fading fast. In fact, the movements of his body might have been more spasmadic than actual signs of life except that his eyes were fixed on Ichigo in a gaze that said :

_you killed me. Now live with it._

Ichigo met the gaze through weary eyes, betraying no guilt if he felt any. The others began to gather round to stare down, to lay a hand on their hero, to steady him when he finally let Zangetsu clank to the ground. Grimmjow managed to get to his feet and even Rangiku approached with Hitsugaya in her arms and they all saw the final breath of the monster named Sosuke Aizen. The lips froze half parted, the eyes glazed and a few seconds later his body evaporated into white dust.

* * *

**_Well, as promised, a quick update, you all deserve it after the ridiculous long wait last time! Almost finished now, but as always, I'm not good on the short conclusions so it will either be one beefy chapter or two chapters and I can almost be positive that it will all be finished before Christmas! Let me know what you think so far, thanks for reading!_**


	15. Chapter 15

The powerpoint ended, the lights came back on and Grimmjow tried to snap himself back into consciousness. It was his first class of the new semester but he was still healing and was finding it difficult to concentrate. He pushed his clipboard into his backpack and carefully slid each arm– still heavily bandaged beneath his long sleeved shirt– through the straps. He grabbed his crutches and made his way out of the class.

"Hey Grimmjow." He stopped at the sound of the voice. He turned to see Ichigo flagging him down in the busy hallway. Someone accidentally jostled him, he cursed and stumbled but Ichigo braced him.

"Sorry." someone muttered as they hurried away.

"Jerk." Grimmjow growled, through rather half-heartedly. He turned to face Ichigo. He too was sporting a few residual wounds. Grimmjow looked around a little nervously.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, if people look at you still banged up and me, there gonna think we were involved with something together."

"Yeah so?"

"Well my cover is that I was beat up at my old uni and yours was a car accident so it doesn't really work now does it?"

"I guess, but who cares? I'm actually surprised to see you, Rangiku didn't tell me you got the transfer."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but since I have that record from the hospital from the first time, it makes it seem more legit."

"That's good."

"So have you heard anything from Soul Society?" Grimmjow asked in low tones.

"No, but you know Rangiku will be the first to hear anyway. What do you think is going to happen to her? To both of them?"

Grimmjow honestly didn't like thinking about it. When he'd woken up back in the human world after their escape from Hueco Mundo, he had wondered why he was still free until he found out Rangiku had disobeyed orders and stayed back with him and her captain.

"_I'm not taking Captain back there just to get put in prison for disobeying orders when he came to get me. And besides, someone needs to take care of you."_she'd declared when he woke 'd been mildly angry but mostly incredibly thankful. That had been a month ago. Toshiro had finally come-to but he'd expended so much energy and been so badly wounded that his recovery was taking a long time. Grimmjow didn't blame Rangiku for wanting to protect him.

Grimmjow was recalled to the present and answered Ichigo's question.

"I don't really know, but I have to think, that after everything that happened, after a year and defeating Aizen, that they could make an exception."

"I know, I hope that too."

"They could always be like Urahara and just never go back."

"But that's not really them."

"No, it isn't." the conversation was bothering Grimmjow more and more and he was anxious to get home. "Well, speaking of, I've got to get back to them. See you round."

"Yeah, you too."

Ichigo watched him hurry off on his crutches. It was strange but by no means bad to have him around. He just hoped Soul Society would chose to ignore his existence.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into what had become a typical scene in his tiny apartment. Toshiro was propped up on the couch, shouting at Rangiku that she'd forgotten to take whatever was in the oven out while she stared teary eyed at some soap opera on the television.

"I should never have shown you how to turn it on." Grimmjow sighed, dropping his bag with a thud and startling Rangiku out of her show. She quickly got up, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then ran to get the smoldering remains of their dinner out of the oven.

"Geeze. You'll have the fire department here again." Grimmjow sighed, opening the windows up. He noticed Toshiro shiver as winter air flooded the room.

"Still no sign of your powers I take it?" Grimmjow asked, sitting heavily on the end of the couch of which Toshiro's small body barely took up a half. Grimmjow tossed him another blanket which he wrapped around his shaking shoulders.

"Not today..."

He'd been melancholic and bitter ever since he'd woken up to find himself weaponless, uniformless, and powerless. Grimmjow didn't push the matter. He shut his eyes and rested the back of his head against the couch. A few moments later he felt a light form on his lap. Without opening his eyes he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He heard a disgusted noise from the other end of the couch and smiled.

"Shut yer eyes kid." this earned another snort but he leaned over her shoulder and captured her lips with his all the same. She pulled back blushing, and then rested her head against his shoulder.

"So, how would you feel about take out?"

"Again?" he sighed. "Your going to bankrupt me you know."

"Sorry." she said and he squeezed her tighter. She sensed something was wrong and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what is it?"

"Well its this...its just...it won't last." he reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I want you to get back everything you lost, you know I do...but..."

"When we do, you'll be alone again."

He just nodded.

"I know, its hard, but let's just enjoy it for now okay? Its our vacation from reality alright? I think we all deserve that after what we went through, don't you think Captain?"

"If this is what you call vacation then get me back to work." he said sarcastically. She just smiled and stood up from Grimmjow's lap and came to her captain's side, leaning in and squeezing him tight in a hug.

"Matsumoto!" He cried enraged and in a bit of pain as sore body parts were mashed together.

"No complaining Captain, I get to keep doing this until you're all better, its my reward for taking such good care of you all this time."

"Its unprofessional and undignified." he said as she pulled back.

"Its my proof that you really are okay." she responded, the humour lost from her voice. He didn't argue it any further.

"Close those windows, would you." He shot at Grimmjow.

"I'll do it." Rangiku said rising. "You call for takeout." she tossed the phone to Grimmjow.

An hour later they were settled around a pile of food in the living room. Since Toshiro couldn't stand yet, and it hurt him to be moved, they ate all their meals here, Rangiku kneeling on one side of the coffee table and the boys on the couch. This was when she was always happiest, Grimmjow could tell. She had both her men captive with food for at least a few minutes, and there was nothing but contented silence, nothing to disturb their peace and happiness.

The only thing that could disturb them was the ringing of Rangiku's phone.

"Rukia!" she exclaimed and both men stopped eating and stared at her. They got nothing from the one sided conversation, but Rangiku hung up after only a few minutes.

"Matsumoto, what did she say?" Toshiro demanded.

"Captain Kuchki was acquitted and reinstated as Captain of Squad Six."

"That's great." Toshiro sighed.

"So does that mean...?" Grimmjow looked between them.

"Our situations are different." Toshiro explained. "When Byakuya left it was early, but by the time I left, we had suffered further losses...but it's a chance. I should go back now."

"No." Rangiku affirmed. "Not yet, not until you can defend yourself."

"I have to own up to what I did, Rangiku."

"No Captain, not yet. Its not like they don't know where we are. If they really wanted to put you on trial, they'd come get you. They know you are really hurt and Rukia said that they've had enough work readjusting since their return anyway. She also said..."

"What?"

"She said Captain Kuchki can now vouch for you. He'll say you took the opportunity to get intelligence on the enemy while you could, that you saved them all, and how you contributed to Aizen's defeat."

"Rangiku...I don't deserve to be a captain anymore. Those rules were put in place for a reason, to protect our world, to protect this world...to protect everyone."

"Captain–"

"Rangiku...I'm tired." He said finally, not wanting to have this conversation again.

"Okay Captain." she began to tidy up their meal and straighten out the pillows and blankets. Toshiro carefully lay down on the couch. Grimmjow stood and looked down on the stubborn captain but said nothing as he grabbed his crutches and made his way to his own bed.

He'd only been laying down a few minutes when a slender arm slid beneath him and its twin wrapped around his waist. They lay side by side in silence, Rangiku snuggling into his back.

"What _will_ you do, Rangiku?"

She just sighed and pulled him closer.

"Rangiku."

"I don't want to think about it."

"You have to."

"No."

"You're just as bad as the kid." Grimmjow scolded but rested his hand over hers on his stomach.

"I guess he's rubbed off on me."

Grimmjow just snorted, he was beginning to doze.

"Are you going to sleep like this?" Rangiku asked. They were both still fully dressed and on top of the sheets.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I guess you're right." He rolled on his back and she helped him lift his shirt over his head. He winced and when it was off it revealed all the bandages still covering his body, most notably the one over his side and the ones around his arms where Ichigo's claws had bit deep.

"You know, a month ago I could have healed these easily." She sighed.

"Its not your fault, we all expended so much energy back there. Look at me, my own body can't heal itself like normal, so how are you supposed to muster enough to heal others?"

"I know." she said. Orihime's powers had been completely drained after saving Ichigo, it had fallen to Rangiku and Rukia to heal everyone else's wounds and by the time they'd finished they were just as exhausted.

She helped him under the covers and when he was settled she slip under too. They just watched each other for moment, as passionate as they were, so much had happened and so much was still undecided that they had taken as slow as they could in their cramped conditions in what was supposed to be a one bedroom apartment. And neither of them could even think about doing anything more than sleeping while Toshiro was in the next room. Still, it was nice, it was comfortable, it was _love_. They settled for a long, deep kiss and then fell asleep still facing one another.

Grimmjow carried on with life, trying to ignore that impending sense of doom, that day when the Soul Society finally decided to ruin their happy little life. But a storm came first, a big one, inside of Grimmjow's apartment.

His first clue that something was wrong on his way home from school was when the door didn't open when he twisted the handle. He hadn't locked the door in weeks since Rangiku and Toshiro were always home. He patted his pockets and found the key but when he tried to slide it in the lock it wouldn't go, something was blocking the way. Then he became aware of just how cold the door knob was and bending down and peering through the knob he saw what he suspected: white light reflected back to his blue eyes.

"Rangiku! Toshrio!" He began to build a cero in his hand. It had been two weeks since Rukia's phone call, he'd gotten a lot better since then. He let the heat spread through the knob until it turned.

He still had to use all his force to get the door open. He could hardly see for the wind and snow but made it in and let the door shut behind him again.

"Isn't it wonderful?"A voice shrieked beside him and he grabbed Rangiku's hand.

"What? Of course not he's destroying my apartment!"

Just as he uttered the words, a blast of frigid air struck them and they fell in a heap on the floor. Grimmjow pulled himself over top of Rangiku but the storm was over, all was silent in the frozen apartment.

Rangiku shifted and Grimmjow rolled off of her. She brushed snow out of her wild hair and gazed upon her captain. She hadn't seen him like this in more than a year, spotless uniform, the white hiori dazzling in the reflection of the snow. His hair, though windswept, stood out in all directions in that way that only slightly masked his boyishness. But mostly it was the glory of the long silver blade and the brilliance of his turquoise eyes that made her gasp and pull herself to her feet.

"I'm so going to lose my damage deposit." Grimmjow muttered behind her but lost his anger when he witnessed Matsumoto's sheer joy.

"Captain!" she hurried over to him but it seemed to take him a moment to pull himself back out of his revery. When he did, and looked up at her, he saw the tears of joy that ran freely down long lashes and smooth cheeks.

"Matsumoto." and she heard the happiness in his voice. "Thank you."

"For what Captain?"

"For everything." She tried to smile but couldn't. It had been for her that he'd crossed over in the first place. He saw it in her eyes already and shook his head. "Don't even go there."

She nodded. "Well then, what will I do now that I don't have to take care of you?" She said forcing a laugh and wiping away tears. Grimmjow moved behind her and slipped a hand over her shoulders.

"Take care of him." Toshiro said and she stopped wiping her tears at once to fix him with a serious stare.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going back. You should stay here. I must face the consequences of my actions. You also, did not return to Soul Society, but I will bear that, you are my responsibility after all. I will do what I must, but I ask you to stay here. Be happy, Rangiku."

"You can't be serious. Of course I'm going back with you."

Grimmjow felt a twinge in his gut but remained silent and steady next to her.

"If I have to, I'll make it an order."

"Then I'll disobey. You can't do this Captain."

He sighed and looked to Grimmjow but the man knew Rangiku's love for Toshiro. She would never let him face punishment alone.

"We should all go." Grimmjow said finally. Both Soul Reapers looked at him.

"Grimmjow, its suicide." Toshiro said finally. "And it would solve nothing."

"Yes, it would. I want this life, but I don't want to look over my shoulder for the rest of it. And I don't want to be stuck here wondering what happened to the two of you once you're gone. We should all go, and face whatever's coming together."

Rangiku was shaking her head, wanting to protest but her captain beat her too it.

"No Grimmjow. I would like to think that Soul Society could accept you, but it will be enough of a struggle for us to get back without being branded as traitors. I'm afraid you would only put us in more jeopardy, especially if they thought you'd compromised my lieutenant."

"Compromised me!" Rangiku exclaimed outrage, a faint tinge of red spreading over her cheeks.

"Not like that!" Toshiro insisted. "You know what I mean. Anyway, its safer for you to just stay here Grimmjow."

His hand clenched around Rangiku's shoulder but he relented to the Captain's logic.

"Then stay one more night at least." He said. Toshiro almost said he couldn't but then saw his lieutenant's face and nodded.

"I'll go inform Ichigo of the situation." he said, leaving the two with one last night together.

* * *

Morning came swiftly, even though Grimmjow hadn't slept one wink in the night, holding Rangiku as close as he could. She hadn't slept either, which was rare for her. They shared a good bye kiss before leaving the bedroom.

Toshiro was already waiting for them. He stood impatiently in the kitchen.

"You should eat something." Grimmjow said even though he already knew the answer.

"No more delays, we need to go." He headed for the door but turned back to look at Grimmjow. "Thank you."

Grimmjow nodded. Rangiku reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and followed her captain but before they could open the door there was a loud knock. They all jumped and Grimmjow hurried forward to answer.

"Probably Ichigo." he muttered but when he swung open the door he got the shock of his life. He only had a moment to register who it was before he was shoved backward into the room so hard that he fell on his backside. He remained sitting on the floor, staring up as the Head Captain entered. He heard Rangiku and Toshiro snap to attention behind him.

"It seems I have caught you just in time." Yamamoto said in even tones.

"Sir, we were just about to return–"

"I know, Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro audibly gulped at the sound of his title being used. "That is why it is fortunate I arrived now, so we can sort this all out before your return."

"Sir..."

"Let's sit." The Head Captain pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat. It was a moment before the others did the same.

"I am happy to see you are finally back on your feet, Captain Hitsugaya." it was clear he had been keeping very close tabs on them. "I was wondering when Hyorinmaru would reappear. He is quite a remarkable sword, the stories of how you managed to fight Aizen alone impressed us all."

"Thank you sir." Toshiro said, unable to mask the unease in his voice. He was just waiting for the hammer to fall.

"And of your incredible endurance and loyalty to your fellow prisoners, Lieutenant Matsumoto, you ought to be commended."

"Th-thank-you sir."

"And rumour has even reached me of your incredible change of heart and resistence to Aizen, even your willingness to sacrifice yourself." His eyes stared icily at Grimmjow and he had no idea what to say.

"In any case, I think my point is becoming clear, at least to you, Toshiro. The Soul Society has just had a victory it has never before known, but we have also suffered unparalleled devastation in this war. Yes, friends have returned, but there is still much to rebuild and heal. For you to return heroes only to be put on trial would not only distract from our efforts to rebuild but undoubtably harm moral. Therefore, I do not want to know if you left to Hueco Mundo of your own free will or were captured, Captain Hitsugaya. I don't want to know why you didn't bring him back immediately upon your return, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and I don't even want to know that you exist, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. The only thing I do want to know before I give you full pardons is what happened to Gin Ichimaru?"

The question elicited a small gasp from Rangiku, but Toshiro met his captain's eyes. "He betrayed Aizen to save us. Aizen captured Rangiku in order to control Gin. In the end, he fought along side us and was injured gravely. I remember little of the aftermath of the battle, but he was unable to fight by the end and that was the last I saw of him."

"Lieutenant?"

"It was also the last time I saw him, and we were unable to look for him or any of the other arrnacars because of the injuries we all suffered."

"Alright."

He stood.

"Sir, are you saying–?"

"Yes, Captain, you and your lieutenant are reinstated. You have officially been here these last weeks on my orders, and you will say nothing of your affiliation to this arrancar upon your return. There is much to do and I could use your help."

"Yes Sir!" Toshiro cried, his face struggling to maintain its sober countenance. Rangiku fell into line behind them both, just risking a last glance and Grimmjow as they walked out the door.

When the door shut, Grimmjow stood alone in his suddenly very empty, still snow damaged apartment. He tried to be happy that everything worked out so perfectly for his friends, but somehow, he just felt empty.

* * *

"Woa, I knew Toshiro got his powers back but–"

"Yeah, and talk about the noise complaints. The landlord gave me an earful yesterday."

"I'm surprised she didn't kick you out." Ichigo stared in shock at the water damage all around him as he entered the apartment and Grimmjow shut the door behind him.

"Huh, well I told her it was a leak from upstairs and she went ballistic on the maintenance man."

Ichigo nodded and took a seat in the kitchen, the least damaged section of the apartment. Grimmjow grabbed a couple beer from the fridge and handed one to Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo took a drink though it was still early in the afternoon. Grimmjow however, downed half of his in one go.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, watching the blue haired man suspiciously.

"Of course I am. Rangiku's safe, that's all I care about."

"Yeah...that's great." Ichigo was not entirely convinced. Though he should have been one of the first to protest at Grimmjow's change in heart, he was indeed, one of the ones to know him the best before all this, so seeing him now, there was no doubt about the change in him, and how he felt about everything that had happened.

"So, you still pure Soul Reaper?" Grimmjow changed topics as smoothly as possible.

"Yeah, no signs of vizard or hollow powers."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it just won't be as much fun to take you on now that you've got none of the good stuff."

"You still want a rematch?"

"Hell yes! What else do I have to look forward to other than homework these days?" His words turned dark and he finished his beer before fishing out another one from the fridge.

Ichigo took another sip of his before responding. "I'll take you on if you still really want, but don't try to tell me that's what you're really waiting for."

Ichigo jumped slightly as Grimmjow set his beer down rather harshly, making a dent in the wood surface of the table. He stared down at the mark for a long moment before raising his eyes to Ichigo. The young man watched the emotions flicker through blue eyes until they turned back to the floor and when Grimmjow spoke, his voice was flat and quiet.

"You have many mid-terms?"

Ichigo wasn't surprised by the diversion, he knew the man before him was not one to discuss his feelings. "Yeah, five." he appeased and finished his beer. Their conversation was stiff from there on and Ichigo left after one more drink. There was no doubt in his mind how Grimmjow was going to spend his afternoon.

* * *

Bacon sizzled on the stove top and Grimmjow downed as much orange juice as he could, along with a couple acetaminophens, trying to get over his hang over before class. But he felt it was rather evident when he slogged into class, hood up, head drooping and trying not to look at the florescent lights. He asked himself why he had even bothered when someone pushed past his seat and took the one next to him. He didn't look up but noticed a long slender leg covered just barely at the top by a grey pleated skirt.

"You're not checking me out, are you?" The student spoke and he turned away immediately, but felt a hand clamp around his knee. "Because...I wouldn't mind if you were."

This time the voice was lower, seductive, familiar. He spun and quickly took in the low-buttoned white shirt, the long strawberry locks and that sly, but almost teary, smile. For a moment he just gaped at her, forgetting that he was in a classroom, then threw his arms around her.

"Grimmjow, you're embarrassing me." she giggled but insincerely and squeezed back. The prof entered and she withdrew.

"Shh." she said when he protested. "Class is starting."

"Rangiku, you can't be serious."

"Of course I am. I have to get good grades if I'm going to maintain my cover here."

"Your cover?"

"Yeah, I'm on assignment to the world of the living, who knows how long it could take? It will be months at least." She grinned wide seeing his reaction. "And I'll have to find a place to stay." she flipped her hair back innocently and he gripped her hand, ignoring her teasing, and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Grimmjow," she fake protested, "I really do need to–"

His lips sealed over hers, they both closed their eyes. When he pulled back, he just stared at her, speechless. She reached up and traced his smooth jaw line before smiling deep while she watched him struggle for his words. Finally she broke the silence.

"I know. I love you to."

END

* * *

_**So, not sure when this turned into a romance, but I really wanted a happy ending on this one so I don't even care if it was super sappy! Super long chapter but I didn't feel it could be broken up. I would like to pursue the adventures of Rangiku and Grimmjow in uni and in the human world, especially where I left alot of characters floating around in Hueco Mundo, but if I do it will be in another story at another time. I am not sure what's up next for me- I have promised to return to the Boy from Hueco Mundo, but I need to let that simmer for a bit. I have some other stories started but not sure which one I want to pursue, though I am liking a Toshiro and Yachiro story that I started and I will definietly be publishing another Ichigo and Grimmjow story (with much more Ichigo this time, since he kind of got lost for a while in this one) but right now it's gotten really dark and I think I need to lighten it up before I start publishing it. And I should probably do some homework too...sigh. So, as always, let me know what you thought of this chapter or the whole thing and thanks so much for reading! And if I don't publish again before the break, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

**_Riza A. Winters_**


End file.
